


Чистильщик

by DarkImprtr



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drama, M/M, modern!AU, nuar!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkImprtr/pseuds/DarkImprtr
Summary: В этом городе всегда идет дождь…К предупреждениям: условные реалии «Sin City»; нецензурная лексика; Спок-человек и в некотором роде dark!, Джим-шлюха поневоле, тлен, бзхднст, всеплохоноспроблескаминадежды; римминг, фистинг, фельчинг, даб-кон (упоминание); юст; кинк на разницу в возрасте; написано по незабвенным артам с Летней ФБ-2014, припасть здесь http://tionjay.diary.ru/p200910576.htm.





	1. Chapter 1

ГЛАВА 1.

Дождь.

Снова чертов дождь накрывает сплошной ледяной пеленой, заливая небоскребы, автомобили, парки.

Спок ненавидит дождь.

Вода смывает с улиц грязь, кровь и табачный пепел — легко, но не может смыть из душ населяющих этот проклятый город людей алчность, похоть, гнев и страх.

Спок идёт по мокрому чёрному асфальту, расправив плечи и не обращая внимания на стекающие с волос за ворот плаща холодные ручейки. Затянувшие небо тучи бесформенно-серо нависают над головой — привычно, как зазывные улыбки и ждущие взгляды девиц из кварталов красных фонарей, сопровождающие его всюду. Пронизывающий порыв ветра заставляет Спока плотнее запахнуть плащ — торчащей из-за пояса «береттой» здесь никого не удивишь, но привлекать к себе лишнее внимание не стоит.

Дождь усиливается. Вода заливается в щербатые выбоины на дороге и, смешиваясь с бензином, блестит в слепящем свете фар проносящихся мимо автомобилей. Редкие прохожие, торопливо перепрыгивая через лужи, спешат покинуть тёмные неприветливые улицы, памятуя о главном правиле тех, кто хочет прожить дольше остальных, — никогда не оборачивайся на крики.

Спок останавливается на перекрёстке и смотрит вверх. Он умеет сосредотачиваться на главном. В данный момент его интересует немногое.

Восемнадцатый этаж чёрного подпирающего тучи небоскрёба.

Сверкающая сотнями неоновых огней вывеска — «Sin Trek».

В продавшихся со всеми потрохами мафиозной верхушке средствах массовой информации его официальный статус — «стриптиз-клуб VIP-формата».

На деле — просто очередной бордель. Самый злачный в Городе притон для лиц любой сексуальной ориентации и самых извращенных предпочтений, один из многочисленных каналов отмывания денег, от которых просто разит нечистотами. Невероятно популярное и грязное место с соответствующей репутацией.

Спок не посещает подобные заведения, но сегодня выбора нет. Он сдержит обещание, несмотря на испытываемое к домам терпимости омерзение. За годы  своей в чём-то крайне примечательной, но в целом такой же паршивой, как и у всего здешнего сброда, жизни Спок научился великолепно владеть своими эмоциями. В противном случае он просто не смог бы стать тем, кем стал.

По привычке оглядевшись по сторонам, он застёгивает плащ под самое горло и входит в здание.

Бесцельно слоняющиеся по огромному холлу охранники и проститутки провожают его одинаково оценивающими взглядами, на ходу прикидывая приблизительную стоимость костюма потенциального клиента. Различается лишь цель подсчета. Секьюрити интересует, сколько денег он сможет просадить в здешнем казино, а потаскух — гипотетический размер чаевых после ночи продажной «любви».

Спок знает, что выглядит достаточно презентабельно и опасно для того, чтобы его не вышвырнули отсюда немедленно. Для пытающихся купить чужое внимание он — просто еще один озабоченный неудачник с туго набитым кошельком, заменяющим чувство собственного достоинства. К тому времени, когда до них дойдёт истинная цель его визита, — и то, что к доступному сексу, дешевой выпивке и перспективе лёгких денег она не имеет ни малейшего отношения, — Спок успеет сделать всё, что запланировал.

Зеркальный лифт вальяжно движется вверх, и заверения Нины Саймон из динамиков под самым потолком о том, что жизнь на самом деле — гораздо более приятная штука, чем может показаться на первый взгляд, не вызывают у Спока ничего, кроме горьковато-скептической усмешки про себя. Впрочем, его настрой никак не проявляется вовне. Сейчас это неуместно. Ему необходимо держать свои эмоции под контролем.

Двери лифта распахиваются в огромный прокуренный зал казино. Спок переступает порог и неторопливо осматривается, ловя на себе настороженные взгляды нескольких сотен глаз. В Городе, где каждый встречный может нести в руках твою смерть, подобное отношение к новичкам — норма.

Заведение явно пользуется успехом: зал переполнен. Представительные мужчины в баснословно дорогих костюмах, выхолощенные официанты, виртуозно владеющие искусством обмана крупье, элитные шлюхи в небрежно накинутых на плечи меховых боа, лузеры, минуту назад севшие за стол, но уже проигравшие всё — Спок безошибочно определяет каждого. Глаз намётан до автоматизма. Он видел все это уже тысячи раз, но чего до сих пор не понял и, наверное, не поймет никогда, так это того, почему люди выбирают путь бесконечного падения, бесцельных метаний и неоправданных надежд. Путь, заведомо ведущий в никуда.

На самом деле никого здесь не интересуют чужие проблемы и души. Исключительно тела — и лишь с определенными целями. Спок знает о них не понаслышке, и это знание существенно облегчает ему жизнь. Безразличие толпы даёт неоспоримое преимущество людям его профессии, в критический момент склоняя чашу весов в нужную сторону.

Ему, безусловно, тоже плевать на всех.

В том числе, на «причину» сегодняшнего визита сюда, которая, как и абсолютное большинство в радиусе пары тысяч миль, вряд ли заслуживает внимания. Просто очередной неудачник, по странному стечению обстоятельств небезразличный одному из близких друзей Спока.

Спок ценит дружбу хотя бы потому, что это слишком редкое явление в обществе лжи и потребления. Ценит и поддерживает так, как считает необходимым. В том числе, отдавая за друзей их моральные долги.

Он покупает в баре бутылку коллекционного шотландского виски и решительно направляется к дверям в соседний зал. Толстое стекло неприятно холодит кожу ладони. Спок не собирается здесь ничего пить или есть, но для отвода глаз манёвр необходим.

Завсегдатаи, догадавшись, что новичок не намерен сегодня испытывать свою удачу, быстро теряют к нему интерес. Спок пересекает огромный зал, не торопясь, но и не медля, бросает безразличный взгляд на шкафоподобных охранников — при плохом раскладе на них уйдёт не более трех секунд — и останавливается напротив турникета. Автоматический считыватель, сыто пискнув, обедняет кредитку на две сотни. Спок делает мысленную пометку избавиться от карты и входит в приглашающе распахнувшиеся двери стриптиз-клуба.

Громкая музыка, дым и режущее глаза пёстрое мелькание десятков стробоскопов обрушиваются со всех сторон, на мгновение ослепив и оглушив. Спок щурится, осматриваясь.

Всё, как всегда. Разгул, духота, дым, запахи пота, несвежей еды, пойла и табака сливаются в одно омерзительное амбре. В таких условиях оставаться в ясном сознании — задачка не из простых.

От него требуется двойная концентрация. Нарваться на перепивших любителей почесать кулаки — дело нехитрое, и тогда сохранить инкогнито ему не удастся. Именно поэтому Спок с особой осторожностью пробирается сквозь пьяную толпу тех, кого назвать людьми можно лишь с натяжкой (как и девяносто девять процентов всех в пределах городской черты), стараясь по возможности как можно меньше соприкасаться с их потными, разгорячёнными телами.

На часах без пяти одиннадцать. Около сцены почти никого — пока. Похоже, к началу культурной программы он успел.

Спок занимает один из двух стоящих у барной стойки свободных стульев за пару минут до появления конферансье — невысокого коренастого брюнета с намечающимися залысинами на висках. Музыка постепенно стихает, и народ немедленно подтягивается ближе, заполняя всё свободное пространство перед узким подиумом. Спок пристально смотрит на ведущего поверх голов, по привычке фиксируя приблизительный рост, вес и особые приметы. Профессиональная деформация.

— Добрый вечер, дамы и господа!

Резкий, с лёгкой хрипотцой, хорошо поставленный голос раздражает, но в пределах допустимого, что не может не радовать. Спок полагает, что, возможно, настроен излишне миролюбиво.

— Добро пожаловать в наш клуб — место, где вы сможете удовлетворить самые смелые свои фантазии!

Спок прекрасно осведомлён о том, каким образом большинство посетителей предпочитает удовлетворять эти самые «фантазии». Здесь правила диктует тот, кто платит, и Спок ни за какие блага в мире не согласился бы даже единожды и в порядке эксперимент оказаться на месте тех, кому не повезло беспрекословно этим правилам подчиняться.

— Мы открываем новый сезон, и потому сегодня приготовили для вас множество сюрпризов. Уверены, они вам понравятся. — Небрежный взмах в сторону кулис: — Возможно, в высшем обществе это и не принято, но мы привыкли ломать стереотипы и не намерены изменять себе, так что сегодня начнем с главного блюда! Уверен, оно придется вам по вкусу.

Спок брезгливо наблюдает за тем, как оживляется толпа. Догадаться, о ком идёт речь, не составляет труда — судя по всему, это и есть его новоиспечённый «заказ». Весьма странно думать так о человеке, который после встречи с ним лицом к лицу останется в живых.

— Джим, твой выход! — отрабатывая гонорар, ведущий старательно дерёт горло.

Толпе нравится. Не сдержавшись, Спок кривит губы, продолжая анализировать ситуацию.

Вот так вот. Просто «Джим». Не «Великолепный Джим», не «Потрясающий Джим», и даже не «Джимми-бой». Просто и понятно, без мишуры — это о многом говорит.

Конферансье уходит, но до него никому уже нет никакого дела. Крики и аплодисменты заставляют Спока, чуть поморщившись, прикрыть глаза. Его на самом деле очень мало интересует происходящее.

Хотя, безусловно, оно заслуживает внимания.

Две обнажённые до пояса, стройные и гибкие, словно плети, стриптизёрши, отточенно-непристойно виляя бёдрами, выходят навстречу друг другу из противоположных кулис. Спок вскидывает бровь, рассматривая их как опытный психоаналитик, констатирующий диагноз. Безупречный контраст: черноволосая мулатка с собранными в хвост волосами и отличной задницей, обтянутой узкими кожаными брюками, и белокожая блондинка с не менее радующими глаз формами, обе на умопомрачительно высоких каблуках и накрашенные так ярко, что макияж уродует их гораздо сильнее, чем оставленные особо пристрастными клиентами шрамы, замаскированные под татуировки.

Обе, без сомнения хороши. У Спока достаточно денег на то, чтобы купить себе любую, но сама мысль о перспективе подобного секса вызывает лишь отвращение. Он прекрасно понимает, что у каждой из красоток имеется своя открытая рана, зудящая и толкающая в такую жизнь. Понимает — но не считает достаточным оправданием даже угрозу смерти. Он не хочет давать Городу поблажек и впускать в себя его грехи.

У него достаточно своих, которых, пожалуй, хватит на целый континент.

Шлюхи красуются, выставляют себя напоказ, провоцируя зрителей на пошлые комментарии, и расходятся к установленных по разные стороны сцены пилонам, обрамляя собой появление ещё одного участника шоу.

Громкая, долбящая по барабанным перепонкам музыка на мгновение стихает, но лишь для того, чтобы сразу же смениться другой, как нельзя лучше соответствующей творящемуся на сцене действу.

Хриплый баритон Джо Кокера, бессмертная «You can leave your hat on» — классика, отчего-то крайне неуместно звучащая здесь. Спок не может объяснить, причину катастрофического чувственного диссонанса между аудиальным и визуальным, но сейчас это не столь важно. Он запоминает это ощущение и устраивается на стуле удобнее, пристально наблюдая за тем, как поднимается центральная кулиса, и в образовавшемся ярко освещённом проёме появляется высокая мужская фигура.

Похоже, это именно тот, кого все так ждут.

Восторженные непристойные выкрики десятков раззявленных ртов вызывают мутное, привычное уже раздражение. И желание на время оглохнуть. Но, подняв взгляд, Спок обнаруживает, что слушать вовсе необязательно.

Достаточно просто смотреть.

Чёрная шляпа с широкими полями, удлинённый пиджак, идеально отглаженные брюки, лакированные ботинки и ослепительно-белая рубашка с небрежно повязанным галстуком — даже если бы парень просто прошёлся по сцене, не раздеваясь, он уже оправдал бы всё полученное внимание. Но такое развитие событий — последнее, чего от него ждут. Повинуясь желаниям безликой толпы, «главное блюдо» сегодняшнего вечера широко улыбается и, на ходу расслабляя затягивающий шею узел, идёт по сцене вперёд.

Его походка обманчиво вальяжна, но от опытного взгляда Спока не укрывается безупречный расчет, скрытый за напускной расслабленностью и неторопливостью движений. Расчёт, благодаря которому на «Baby, take off your dress» наверняка пошитый на заказ двубортный пиджак летит под ноги одной из извивающихся на шесте стриптизёрш.

Блондинке. Спок машинально скользит взглядом по её обнажённому телу, отмечая странную, бросающуюся в глаза разницу между безразличием толпы к ней и её напарнице, и всепоглощающим вниманием, которого удостаивается пока ещё одетый Джеймс Кирк.

Спок знает его имя, но, безусловно, не потому, что читает заголовки расклеенных на каждом углу пошлых пёстрых афиш. Он предпочитает более надёжные источники, в особенности, когда от него требуется помощь или выстрел. В некоторых случаях второе на порядок выгоднее. Во многих — панацея без вариантов.

Спок отнюдь не считает себя мессией и понимает, что неуязвим лишь до поры. Истина проста: в Городе Грехов лучше забыть о том, кто стоит за твоим левым плечом. Надеяться приходится только на себя, и нет ничего опаснее мысли о собственном всемогуществе.  

Спок знает, зачем люди приходят в места, подобные этому. Обычно они оправдывают себя обычно желанием расслабиться после трудной рабочей недели или необходимостью снять стресс. Это еще большая ложь, чем ежегодные обращения президента к народу. Люди приходят сюда с единственной целью: убедиться, что таких, как они, — жадных, распущенных, изъеденных пороком сильнее, чем «клиенты» Спока — трупными червями, — много.

Сотни.

Тысячи.

Всегда приятно знать, что ты не один.

Спок размышляет об этом отстранённо, не отрываясь от происходящего на подиуме. Устойчивый ритм затёртой, но нестареющей мелодии неизбежно оставляет Кирка без галстука и ботинок. Пританцовывая в такт музыке, он надвигает шляпу на глаза, осматривает зал из-под ресниц, неестественно длинных и чёрных из-за избытка туши — и на мгновение встречается взглядом со Споком.

Навязчивое ощущение фатального несоответствия, не покидающее Спока с того самого момента, когда он впервые увидел Кирка вживую, а не на фотографии (всего пару минут назад, но, кажется, минуло десятилетие) становится ещё более явным. В его взгляде Спок неожиданно для себя видит странную смесь эмоций — странную тем, что в потухших глазах населяющих Город мертвецов подобного не видел уже давно.

Правильнее будет сказать — никогда.

Тот молоденький кучерявый паренёк с раздражающим акцентом умер слишком быстро. Удостовериться в том, что гордость и свободолюбие в провальной глубине расширившихся зрачков ему не померещились, Споку так и не довелось.  

Они с Кирком смотрят друг на друга всего долю мгновения, но Спок успевает засомневаться в первом — предвзятом — впечатлении. Не всё так просто.

Тем интереснее.

Подмигнув ему, Кирк бросает зрителям широкую, порочную улыбку — словно подачку, ведь на самом деле он презирает тех, перед кем обнажается каждый вечер. И сдирает с себя рубашку.

Ненужная уже тряпка прицельно летит в зрительный зал и почему-то наводит на мысли о  капитуляции. Спок на автомате отслеживает её полёт и вновь смотрит на Кирка, невольно оценивая разлёт плеч и подтянутую, крепкую спину. У стриптизёра по определению не может быть плохой фигуры, но харизмой обладают далеко не все. Спок начинает понимать, почему Кирк так популярен в среде любителей «горячих» развлечений — в нём этой чертовой харизмы в избытке. В меру правильной эстетики. Чуть больше пошлости, на самой грани вульгарности. Слишком много чистого секса.     

Его становится ещё больше, когда у Кирка во рту оказывается сигара. Запрокинув голову, он выпускает дым в потолок, ведёт ладонью по груди вниз, расстегивает брюки, которые сразу же спадают с его ног, и небрежным пинком отправляет их себе за спину. Ткань скользит по гладкому полированному полу, собирая пыль и пепел, но на это уже плевать. Красные чулки на мужских ногах смотрятся странно, но Спок всё равно не может заставить себя отвести взгляд.

«You can leave your hat on!».

Кирк, запрокинув голову, опускается на колени у самого края подиума, тонкая ткань натягивается на неожиданно узких изящных щиколотках и жилистых крепких бёдрах, слепящий свет стробоскопа бликует на полу.

«That's right, they'll tear us apart».

Непристойное движение бёдрами и словно в противовес ему — холодный взгляд поверх голов, ни на кого конкретно и прицельно в душу каждому. Если бы у собравшегося здесь сброда было побольше мозгов, заметили бы.

Спок замечает всё. Спок хочет отвернуться — и не может. Спок залипает на этом взгляде, завораживающем, дерзком,  вопреки собственному желанию, помимо воли, потому что знает, на что нужно смотреть. Он никогда не понимал распространённой привычки сравнивать себя с другими, но готов спорить, что многие из тех, кто пришёл поглазеть на сегодняшнее шоу, втайне сопоставляют себя с Кирком. И, безусловно, радуются тому, что их гипотетические моральные принципы никогда не позволят им опуститься до того, чтобы зарабатывать на жизнь подобным способом.

Спок допускает усмешку. Он предпочитает, чтобы люди сами убеждались в убогой несостоятельности своих суждений. Впрочем, иногда им приходится помогать. После помощи Спока свидетелей не остаётся, но он, пожалуй, был бы рад узнать, что кто-то благодаря его методам изменился в лучшую сторону. Например, перестал судить других и занялся собой. Это сняло бы множество ненужных вопросов и, возможно, оставило бы его самого без работы… Хотя, насчёт последнего — вряд ли. Идеальные сценарии, как и хэппи-энды — не для этого города.          

Песня заканчивается. Представление — тоже. Кирк поднимается и, напоследок откровенно оскалившись толпе, уходит. Он так и не разделся до конца, оставшись в шляпе, чулках и нижнем белье; впрочем, это и не нужно. Зрители довольны, и вслед ему летят мятые купюры.

Проводив его взглядом, Спок возвращается к барной стойке.

— Зелёный чай со льдом, — просит он. Бармен неторопливо цедит в стакан мутную, цветом напоминающую тину жидкость, а Спок развлекается привычным образом — прикидывает, за сколько тот согласится при первом удобном случае продать родную мать.

У некоторых он интересуется насчёт правоты своих предположений: перед тем, как сдохнуть, ублюдки любят помечтать; опять же последнее желание умирающего — почти святое дело. Обычно погрешность составляет пару-другую тысяч долларов, но Спок не считает такую мелочь поводом усомниться в своём чутье на людей.

Сейчас чутьё подсказывает ему, что Кирк — кто угодно, но только не тот, за кого себя выдает.

***

— Я хочу купить вашего стриптизёра.

Спок невозмутимо вытаскивает бумажник и выжидающе смотрит на администратора. Помимо них в кабинете трое охранников и непосредственный предмет «сделки» — Кирк. Последнего, впрочем, можно не считать — он стоит, сунув руки в карманы, и с таким отсутствующим видом смотрит в стену, будто речь идет о прогнозе погоды, а не о судьбе его задницы на ближайшие двадцать четыре часа.

Сутенёр изучает потенциального клиента с пристрастием, способным сделать честь копу, прикидывающему максимальный размер будущей взятки. Спок даже понимает, чем обязан такому вниманию: слишком нетипичный вид для посетителя подобных заведений, слишком броская и запоминающаяся внешность (что само по себе - огромный минус для человека его профессии, правда, с лихвой компенсирующийся умением попадать в особо наблюдательных с первого раза и безупречно заметать следы).

— Это недешевое удовольствие.

Черномазый ублюдок косится на его запястье, давая понять, что обычным прейскурантом дело не обойдётся. Спок походя делает мысленную пометку в следующий раз снять «Ролекс» — он не терпит лишних трат.

— Уверен, мы сможем договориться. Сколько?

— Пять тысяч.

Спок с сомнением приподнимает бровь.

— Вам не кажется, что это перебор? — необходимость вынуждает его добавить в голос металла.

— Отнюдь. Многие готовы заплатить в разы больше, наш Джимми чрезвычайно популярен.

Спок сомневается в его словах гораздо сильнее, чем застывшие в дверях секьюрити — в неподкупности начальника окружной тюрьмы, но спорить и торговаться у него нет ни желания, ни времени. Он молча отсчитывает купюры и несколько минут спустя остаётся со своей покупкой один на один.

В тот же момент, когда за надсмотрщиками закрывается дверь, все напускное безразличие слетает с Кирка, сменяясь диаметрально противоположными эмоциями. Теперь он смотрит на Спока прямо, не скрываясь, откровенно рассматривает, если не сказать — пялится, словно пытается определить сексуальные предпочтения будущего клиента. Спок ценит прагматичный подход к делу, но в его понимании расчёт и секс — понятия несовместимые. Именно поэтому Кирку нечего делать в его постели.

Нечего было бы там делать, если бы Спок всерьёз рассматривал такой вариант.

— Поехали, — бросает он и идет прочь, не оглядываясь.

Они выходят из здания. С небес вновь льёт как из ведра. В Городе действительно ничего не меняется - всё, как его и предупреждали.

Скрестив руки на груди, Кирк стоит на крыльце под козырьком, пока Спок ловит машину. Ловит долго, минут десять — далеко не каждый согласится среди ночи подвезти такого подозрительного и опасно выглядящего пассажира, а заблаговременно заказанное такси их отчего-то не дождалось.

Но сумасшедший всё-таки находится — то ли кореец, то ли японец на видавшем виды кадиллаке конца восьмидесятых. Такие тачки после длительной эксплуатации выглядят довольно забавно: одновременно как старая рухлядь на выброс и раритетное дерьмо вроде того, за которое коллекционеры отваливают кучу денег на аукционах.

Спок любит раритеты, но ненавидит старость.

Он садится на переднее сиденье, Кирк устраивается на заднем. Автомобиль везет их по ярко освещенным улицам, и водитель — как оказалось, все-таки японец — болтает без умолку, изрядно раздражая. Спок односложно отвечает через раз, изредка бросая взгляды в зеркало заднего вида, на Кирка, прислонившегося лбом к стеклу и безучастно смотрящего в окно.

Споку совершенно неинтересно, о чем он думает.

***

— Ну, так, — Кирк скидывает куртку в прихожей прямо на пол и остро, вальяжно улыбается. — С чего начнём?

Спок снимает плащ, аккуратно встряхивает и вешает на плечики в шкаф. Он не смотрит на Кирка прямо, но следит боковым зрением, отмечая в его движениях закономерную нервозность.

Всё верно — Кирк не может знать, чего от него потребуют сегодня, но должен быть готов к любому повороту событий.

Что ж. Его ожидает сюрприз.

— Начнём с того, что тебе нужно поесть, — отвечает Спок и идёт на кухню, бросив через плечо: — Ванная прямо по коридору и налево.

Судя по звуку хлопнувшей двери, предложением Кирк решает воспользоваться.

Спок готовит ужин, не глядя в окно.

Он знает, что там по-прежнему дождь, — но не знает, сколько никчёмных жизней он унесет сегодня. В любом случае, миру это на пользу: чем меньше хлама, тем легче дышится.

Холодные тяжёлые капли мерно стучат по грязному, покрытому сальными разводами стеклу, и этот звук неожиданно перекрывает остальные, те, которые горожане уже привыкли не слышать: безостановочное завывание сирен, приглушённые хлопки, истошные женские крики...

Спок флегматично думает о том, что идея с арендой квартиры на двадцать первом этаже была более чем удачной — в отличие от обитателей нижних, он избавлен от необходимости наблюдать пьяные потасовки и вытирать следы крови, запекшиеся на оконных рамах.

Однако уборщицу вызвать всё-таки не помешает.

Список задач на завтра пополняется ещё одной.

Кирк появляется в дверях кухни через полчаса — чистый и гладко выбритый, несмотря на то, что разрешения воспользоваться бритвой не спрашивал. Из одежды на нём — небрежно завязанное на бёдрах полотенце. Судя по гуляющей на губах  усмешке, он до сих пор уверен, что сегодня всё будет как обычно.

Спок ставит на стол приборы и, окинув его безразличным взглядом, говорит:

— Оденься.

— В смысле? — Кирк проводит рукой по мокрым волосам и стряхивает воду на пол. — Нахрена? Все равно раздеваться.

Спок перекладывает бекон в тарелку, после чего, не говоря ни слова, проходит мимо Кирка, забирает из ванной его вещи и возвращается.

Тот следит за ним с недоумением.

— Я сказал — оденься, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, говорит Спок, всучивая ему тряпки.

— А, я понял, — Кирк понимающе облизывает губы и натягивает рубашку. — Ты сам хочешь. Сразу бы так и сказал.

Спок, подавив вздох неудовольствия, садится за стол.

— Я не собираюсь с тобой спать, — говорит он, накладывая в тарелку тушёные овощи.

Кирк, уже одетый, застывает на полпути к стулу.

— Чего? — после говорящего молчания наконец спрашивает он.

— Я не собираюсь заниматься с тобой сексом, — повторяет Спок и небрежно кивает на свободный стул. — Садись и ешь. Потом спать. Я устал.

— Погоди-ка, — Кирк с опаской осматривается, разглядывает расставленные на столе тарелки с едой, задерживается взглядом на подставке для ножей и хмурится. — То есть как — не собираешься? А какого хрена я тогда тут делаю?

— Сейчас ты поужинаешь, после чего отправишься спать, — терпеливо объясняет Спок, не отрываясь от еды и вечерней газеты. — Завтра в двадцать два часа ты должен будешь вернуться на работу. До этого времени можешь делать что угодно. Меня это не интересует.

Кирк со скрипом отодвигает стул. Ножки царапают и без того протёртый линолеум, но Споку наплевать, и потому он не делает замечаний.

Кирк садится напротив и смотрит в упор.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что выкупил меня только для того, чтобы я поел и поспал? — саркастически уточняет он.

— Именно, — терпеливо подтверждает Спок.

Фыркнув, Кирк откидывается на спинку стула и скрещивает руки на груди.

— То есть, я сейчас засну, а ты меня завалишь, изнасилуешь труп, расчленишь и выбросишь на помойку? — он криво ухмыляется и качает головой. — Извини, это дерьмовый вариант, я не согласен. Поэтому поеду-ка я отсюда.

Он понимается из-за стола, разворачивается и направляется к двери.

Спок аккуратно кладёт вилку на тарелку. Похоже, без разъяснений обойтись не удастся.

— Кристофер Пайк передаёт тебе привет, Джим.

Тот застывает на месте, вздрогнув – то ли от звуков собственного имени, то ли чужого, сразу и не поймёшь, спина напрягается, и под тонкой тканью рубашки это особенно заметно.

— Что? — наконец хрипло переспрашивает Джим, так и не обернувшись.

— Кристофер передаёт тебе привет, — повторяет Спок и возвращается к недочитанной статье об очередной доблестной победе местной полиции над местной же мафией. Очаровательно. К сказкам на ночь он привык с детства. Правда, тогда их рассказывала мама, но сейчас он уже большой мальчик и в состоянии почитать себе сам. — Он просил присмотреть за тобой, этим я, собственно, и пытаюсь заниматься. Проблема в том, что ты мешаешь мне исполнять обещание надлежащим образом.

Джим отступает на шаг от двери, разворачивается, сверлит его злым, болезненным взглядом, в котором — удивительное дело — проскальзывает что-то стыдливо-совестливое. Интересное зрелище, правда, чрезвычайно редкое. Споку неожиданно нравится.

— Откуда ты его знаешь? — судя по голосу - и бешено бьющейся жилке на шее, - Джим взволнован.

А Спок чрезвычайно наблюдателен. По-другому никак — достичь высот в его деле можно, только если ты действительно лучший. Ложная скромность ни к чему.

— Извини, но этого я тебе не могу сказать, — он качает головой и указывает ножом на покинутый стул. — Садись и ешь. Через восемнадцать минут я отправляюсь спать, и если к тому времени ты не закончишь с ужином, придётся подождать до утра.

Джим медлит. Спок прекрасно понимает его. В Городе, где желающих продать тебя за тридцать серебряников едва ли не больше, чем покупателей, встретить человека, готового дать приют просто так, ничего не потребовав взамен — это даже не чудо.

Это просто невозможно.

В конце концов, Джим, по всей видимости, всё-таки переборов сомнение, вновь садится за стол. Они заканчивают ужин в полном молчании, и тусклый свет висящей под самым потолком лампочки как нельзя лучше соответствует их общему на двоих настроению.

Вечная, непроходящая депрессия — визитная карточка и бессменный девиз Города. Если ты весел и счастлив — он покажет тебе, что есть гораздо больше поводов для отчаяния, чем ты мог представить. Если слаб и немощен — сломает тебя окончательно, выбросив на помойку, где таких, как ты — миллионы. Для этого даже не нужно ничего делать. Просто оставайся в его пределах.

Из наблюдений Спок делает вывод, что Джим точно не из первых, но вероятнее всего, и не из вторых тоже. Совершенно особая, другая порода — тех, кто твёрдо верит и не сдаётся даже на эшафоте. Он чем-то напоминает Споку его самого. Точнее, того, кем он был раньше. Давно. Очень.

Но даже в молодости Спок никогда не бросался в омут, предварительно не прощупав брод.

— Сегодня ты спишь здесь.

Ровно через восемнадцать минут Спок отдаёт Джиму чистый комплект постельного белья и ключи от одной из двух спален.

Тот косится всё ещё недоверчиво, но уже без откровенной неприязни. Впрочем, Споку на это наплевать. Он просто делает то, что обещал.

— Внутренний замок снаружи не открыть, — говорит он, стоя на пороге комнаты. — Я встаю рано, думаю, к тому времени ты вряд ли проснёшься. Советую выспаться — в ближайшие несколько дней такая возможность тебе представится вряд ли. Сам понимаешь.

Джим молча кивает и садится на кровать.          

— Спокойной ночи, — вежливо добавляет Спок и разворачивается, намереваясь уйти.

— Эй, Спок?

Он оборачивается, смотрит Джиму в глаза и действительно видит в них то, что слышит:

— Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста. Джим.

Когда Спок выходит из комнаты, за его спиной щёлкает внутренний замок. Спок удовлетворён, — он симпатизирует людям, которые никому не верят на слово.

Это значит, они дорожат собой.

Редкое явление для Города, в котором понятия чести не существует в принципе.

***

Через неделю Спок забирает Джима снова. Всю дорогу тот молчит, отвернувшись к окну, но от внимания Спока не ускользает его неестественная, нездоровая бледность.

— Всё в порядке? — для проформы интересуется он, как только дверь квартиры со скрипом закрывается.

Джим резко, отрывисто кивает и тут же хватается за бок.

— Блядь, суки, — он шипит сквозь зубы и едва не складывается пополам, судя по всему, от боли.

Спок не привык безучастно стоять и смотреть, если знает, что делать. Он бесцеремонно отпихивает руку Джима, толкает его в кресло, вынуждая сесть, и расстёгивает на нем рубашку.

На правом боку, прямо под рёбрами — огромное фиолетово-чёрное пятно. На груди, плечах, животе и спине тоже красуются синяки, но помельче. Спок с минуту внимательно разглядывает обмякшего в кресле Джима, присев рядом с ним на корточки, после чего поднимает голову и спрашивает:

— Что это такое?

—  Не твоё дело, — огрызается тот, но догадаться несложно: или клиенты, или свои же. Причины тоже вряд ли оригинальны: кое-кто либо слишком хорошо выполняет свою работу, либо слишком плохо. Со шлюхами не церемонятся, и это нормально — каждый делает выбор сам. Выбрал — терпи.

Но всё-таки… Спок не может оставить Джима корчиться от боли и возможного внутреннего кровоизлияния. Книга контактов в телефоне пуста, Спок помнит все необходимые номера наизусть.

— Доктор Маккой? Мне нужна ваша помощь.

Ещё один неудачник из немногочисленной, но гордой братии недобитых рыцарей угрюмого образа. С Леонардом Маккоем Спок знаком уже лет десять как — сначала параллельные потоки в университете, потом внезапно обнаружившиеся общие знакомые, не менее внезапная встреча во время одной не самой блестящей операции на заре карьеры Спока, и так далее... Как это обычно бывает — случай. Удачный, что и говорить. Пару лет назад Маккой практически вытащил его с того света при помощи медицинского спирта, скальпеля, швейной иглы и мата вместо наркоза. С той поры Спок ведет отсчет их странной дружбы. Впрочем, с такими, как Леонард, весьма полезно дружить, особенно тем, кому в больницу желательно не соваться.

Маккой приезжает быстро.  Он умеет безошибочно определять интонации голоса Спока и степень срочности его просьб. Они бывают разными — в большинстве случаев не терпящими отлагательств. Как сегодня.

— Сильный ушиб почки. Перелома нет, — мрачно констатирует он, с пристрастием осмотрев Джима. — Где тебя так приложили, приятель?

Джим неопределённо передергивает плечами, давая понять, что развивать тему не желает, рассматривает доктора с интересом, но без неприязни. Впрочем, расспрашивать его никто не собирается. У Маккоя и так полно забот: клиника с тщедушными уклонистами, пугливыми роженицами и провонявшими мочой старыми бабками и частная практика, где вроде бы повеселее и денег побольше, но сил на то, чтобы выкладываться на полную, уже не остается.

Проделав необходимые процедуры и оставив на тумбочке пакет лекарств, Маккой уезжает за полночь, пожелав на прощанье беречь рёбра и ни к кому конкретно при этом не обращаясь. Джим лежит на кровати, не двигаясь, и смотрит в потолок. Спок останавливается на пороге его комнаты, чтобы пожелать спокойной ночи и напомнить о необходимости запираться.

— Как думаешь, мне дадут больничный? — Джим криво ухмыляется.

Спок не любит тех, кто не может за себя постоять, но уважает умеющих сохранять присутствие духа в трудных ситуациях. Как следует относиться к Джиму, Спок пока так и не решил. Слишком много противоречий.

— Весьма сомнительно, — отвечает он.

Джим с удовлетворением кивает, поднимается с кровати и берёт с тумбочки ключи.

— Сколько ты заплатил доку? — он подходит ближе и становится напротив Спока, прислонившись к дверному косяку. В квартире темно, в его глазах — тоже.

— Неважно.

— Я не люблю ходить в должниках, — Джим слегка вздёргивает верхнюю губу, обнажая белые ровные зубы — то ли улыбается, то ли скалится, в темноте не разобрать, и медленно, призывно облизывает пухлые губы. Лунный свет, пробивающийся через неплотно закрытые шторы, бликует на его лице.

Красиво. Спок умеет ценить красоту.

И от недвусмысленных предложений отказываться тоже умеет.

— Сочтёмся при первой возможности, — обещает он, отступая в коридор. — Спокойной ночи.

— Ночи, — отзывается Джим.

Дверь захлопывается. Щелкает замок.

Где-то вдалеке, со стороны заброшенной верфи, протяжно воют псы.


	2. ГЛАВА 2.

У Спока много работы. Неблагодарной и неблагородной, а если совсем начистоту — опасной, аморальной и противозаконной, но отлично оплачиваемой работы.

На досуге (очень редком) Спок порой размышляет, не была ли именно его профессия одной из древнейших. Очень на то похоже. В конце концов, деньги как средство обмена появились задолго до пистолетов, а человеческий мозг — вещь крайне изощренная. Хотя, на то, чтобы догадаться избавиться от неугодных чужими руками, большого ума не надо. И кстати, далеко не факт, что первый каменный топор был изобретён не с целью охоты на себе подобных.

Впрочем, в любом случае, профессия Джима древнее. Спок понятия не имеет, почему думает о нем с чем-то очень напоминающим сочувствие, — от подобных эмоций он избавился ещё в средней школе, — но, тем не менее, думает.

Очередной промозглый вечер наступает быстро, а вместе с ним приходит время действовать. В двадцать две минуты одиннадцатого Спок выходит из дома, по привычке называя домом каждый загаженный угол, в котором приходится коротать ночи, и идёт заранее проложенным, изученным до последнего дюйма пересечённой местности маршрутом. Девятимиллиметровый «Desert Eagle» уверенно оттягивает кобуру, бьётся  о бедро, ненавязчиво напоминая о деле и задатке, но Спок и без того прекрасно помнит, где должен быть через тридцать четыре минуты.

… Через тридцать шесть минут он неторопливо спускается с восьмого этажа официально строящейся многоэтажки. Неофициально и фактически деньги, выделенные на её строительство, давным-давно потрачены на неотложные нужды вицемэра; однако в управе, по всей видимости, считают запудривание мозгов горожанам общественно полезным занятием. Луны не видно, уличные фонари в этом районе — явление сродни визиту инопланетян. После девяти вечера кварталы по степени оживлённости напоминают кладбище, и Спок совершенно не беспокоится о том, что его могут обнаружить. В отличие от начальника городской тюрьмы, труп которого медленно остывает в одном из ближайших переулков.

Спок не жалеет тех, кого убивает. Он вообще редко испытывает столь сильные чувства, а если учитывать последние годы, то правильнее даже будет сказать — никогда. Да и зачем? Растрачивать себя на то, что не имеет смысла — участь идиотов, у которых нет другого выхода. У него достаточно объектов, на которых действительно стоит сосредотачивать внимание, и непреднамеренные эмоциональные порывы в этот перечень не входят.

Те, кто платит ему за услуги, мало чем отличаются от тех, кто является объектом этих услуг. С обеих сторон всегда одно и то же — чёрные пиджаки, белые рубашки, толстые кошельки…

Поначалу.

Загнанный взгляд, трясущиеся пальцы, подкашивающиеся от страха ноги — спустя несколько минут, как правило, одностороннего общения. Кровь тоже у всех одинаковая, по крайней мере, голубой Спок ещё ни разу не встречал. И умирать никто не хочет - все цепляются за свою жалкую жизнь всем, чем только могут, да вот только безрезультатно. Гвозди в крышки гробов всем тоже забивают одинаковые; заказанные и проплаченные золотые на поверку все равно оказываются стальными — в ритуальных агентствах честные дураки не задерживаются. Делать деньги на чужом несчастье в современном мире научились виртуозно.

В этот раз всё как всегда. Без промашек, осечек и непредвиденного благородства. Спок считает шантаж развлечением для слабаков, но он мог бы многое рассказать о заказчиках, тем более, что от слушателей отбою бы не было. О «целях», впрочем, не меньше.

Например, то, что селить своих шлюх на окраине с целью конспирации от жен — ещё более бесперспективное (а для некоторых и смертельно опасное) занятие, чем пытаться полноценно потрахаться, когда из-за выпирающего пивного живота уже не видно собственного члена.

Вообще-то, Споку нравится его работа. Примерно так же, как врачу, радеющему за судьбу запойного алкоголика, нравится чистить его печень от метастаз, или  как палачу — вдавливать кнопку рубильника, пуская первые две тысячи вольт к черепной коробке приговорённого к смертной казни.

Они просто делают свое дело.

Спок скорее считает свое занятие хобби. Так гораздо проще поверить в то, что можешь отказаться и отойти в сторону в любой момент.

Каждый должен выбирать себе работу по способностям, верно? Любимое дело, в конце концов. То, что приносит удовольствие и чувство удовлетворения.

Удовлетворения от избавления организма от болезней, а общества — от нежелательных социальных элементов.

Определённо, это оптимальный вариант жизненной позиции.

И к тому же… Кто, если не он?

***

Ещё пару месяцев всё идёт своим чередом. Спок целенаправленно отдыхает и работает — легальная должность финансового аналитика приносит в десятки раз меньше денег, чем  нелегальное хобби, зато служит отличным прикрытием. В мелкой, едва сводящей концы с концами конторе на него молиться готовы, так что об алиби в случае необходимости беспокоиться не придётся.

Утренние газеты радостно сообщают о том, что убийство начальника тюрьмы раскрыто успешно и в рекордные сроки. Кажется, кого-то даже успели казнить, кто-то получил премию за оперативность, а горожане вновь могут спать спокойно.

Спок считает, что профессионализм и неутомимость стражей порядка заслуживают искреннее восхищение.

Каждую субботу он забирает Джима из притона. Они мало разговаривают, ведь для обоих подобное вынужденное соседство — не более, чем необходимость, но нельзя сказать, что оно тяготит. Скорее, воспринимается как должное.

— Чем ты занимаешься, Спок? — интересуется Джим очередным тусклым вечером. Тусклым в прямом смысле слова — сосед снизу вовремя не заплатил за электричество, и его без промедления отрубили по всему дому, видимо, в надежде на то, что на нерадивого гражданина воздействуют более добропорядочные и обозленные. К сожалению, этим надеждам вряд ли суждено оправдаться: Спок своими глазами видел, как накануне этого самого гражданина, как обычно, пьяного и грязного, заталкивали в багажник старого кадиллака немногим более презентабельно выглядящие типы. В чем тот провинился, Спок понятия не имеет, но предполагает, что скоро у покинутого жилища появятся новые хозяева. Возможно, они даже будут вовремя вносить коммунальные платежи.

Но пока всё по-старому: квартира снизу пустует, долг не погашен, и Спок с Джимом коротают вечер впотьмах. Свет уличных фонарей, естественно, не добирается так высоко, и единственным источником освещения остается ноутбук Спока, по которому он отслеживает перемещения очередной «цели». Этот предсказуем. С ним не придется долго возиться и, если бы Спок был способен испытывать муки совести, то обязательно повинился бы в том, что заявленная за его голову цена оказалась непомерно завышена.

Впрочем, испытывать муки совести — занятие нелогичное и нецелесообразное. Ещё более нелогичными и нецелесообразными, а помимо этого, еще и опасными, он считает провокационные вопросы Джима.

— В данный момент я работаю, — сухо отвечает он, не отрывая взгляда от ползущей по экрану мигающей оранжевой стрелки.

— Да брось, ты прекрасно понял, о чём я, — с усмешкой отзывается Джим, и Спок недовольно морщится. Он не любит лишних людей и разговоров.

— Безусловно. Но тебя это не касается, потому просто замолчи и дай мне закончить.

Возможно, это звучит излишне резко, но у Спока нет желания демонстрировать радушие. Джим это понимает и, пробормотав невнятное: «Понял я, понял», поднимается с дивана и идёт в свою комнату.

Спок удовлетворенно хмыкает и вновь сосредотачивается на разработке плана. Он не любит терять время зря, тем более, заряда батареи хватит ещё на полчаса максимум, а схему слежки на завтра он так и не составил.

Экран гаснет в тот момент, когда за окном сверкает первая молния. Спок невозмутимо закрывает ноутбук, но решить, что делать дальше, не успевает: Джим высовывается из комнаты и неожиданно спрашивает:

— Не хочешь съездить куда-нибудь проветриться? Я бы ещё и пожрать не отказался.

Спок пару секунд раздумывает над его словами. На первый, как и на второй взгляды, подвоха искать негде. К тому же, он и сам не прочь немного развеяться: пропущенная (впервые за последние четыре года) тренировка и день, проведённый за компьютером, дают о себе знать — мышцы изнывают от недостатка физической активности.

— Думаю, это возможно, — кивнув, Спок вызывает такси.

Маленький красный додж проворно скользит по улицам, обгоняя огромные джипы, еле-еле плетущиеся грузовики, битком набитые человеческой массой автобусы, легковушки, спешащие по домам… Вокруг — одна и та же картина: призывно сверкают неоновых огней, хищно скалятся распахнутые настежь дверей бесчисленных забегаловок - привычное буйство стихии, ни на мгновение не оставляющей Город в покое.

— Давай только не в клуб, — слышит он и, приподняв бровь, с интересом смотрит на Джима.

Тот не отводит взгляд и получается, что Спок его вроде как рассматривает. Полумрак салона скрадывает совсем юношескую, даже мальчишескую остроту черт его лица, и Споку на мгновение кажется, что Джим гораздо старше, чем есть на самом деле.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спрашивает он.

Такси проезжает четвёртый перекресток, выныривает с второстепенной на главную и ловко втискивается между беспрестанно сигналящих автомобилей.

— Девятнадцать, — слегка удивленно отвечает Джим. — А что?

— И давно ты занимаешься... тем, чем занимаешься? — продолжает Спок, наблюдая за тем, как лицо Джима темнеет.

— Тебе какая разница? — огрызается он.

— Никакой, — легко отвечает Спок. — Можешь считать это обыкновенным праздным интересом.

Джим отворачивается к окну, не удостоив его ответом.

Заметив впереди знакомую вывеску с тарелкой пасты и традиционным итальянским триколором, Спок делает шофёру знак остановиться.

Из автомобиля Джим выходит не сразу — Споку приходится подождать пару минут, пока он всё-таки решится.

Такси уезжает, взметнув из-под колёс тучу холодных грязных брызг. Джим заходит в ресторан и усаживается за выбранный Споком столик в углу — отсюда отлично просматриваются все двери, а тяжёлые темные портьеры на окнах исключают возможность слежки с улицы. Молодой проворный официант приносит меню и зеленый чай. За барной стойкой приветливо улыбается Кристина — длинноногая пепельная блондинка в форменном сером платье и вульгарных чулках в крупную сетку. Спок знает, что, несмотря на обосновавшиеся в уголках глаз морщинки, парализованную мать, ребенка-инвалида и укорачивающийся с каждым годом список приватных клиентов, она всё ещё надеется выйти замуж. Администратор — приятный японец в слишком дорогом для человека его профессии костюме (всем нужно как-то выживать), цепко осматривает посетителей, безошибочно вычисляя карманников и прочий сброд.

Все как обычно. Спок посещает только проверенные места.

— Третий год, — невпопад говорит Джим, когда Спок уверенно переворачивает страницу с мясными блюдами и вчитывается в вегетарианское меню.

Спок поднимает голову и спрашивает — как ни в чём не бывало, словно получил ответ на вопрос немедленно, а не полчаса спустя:

— И почему?

Джим неопределённо ведёт плечом.

— Поверь, тебе будет неинтересно, — он зло улыбается. — К тому же, я слишком мало выпил для таких откровений.

В его глазах — боль, отчаяние, гнев. Убойное сочетание, если готов использовать его на всю катушку. Мысль о том, что Джеймс Кирк может оказаться гораздо большей проблемой, чем представлялось поначалу, проскальзывает мимоходом и сразу же исчезает.

— Это нетрудно исправить.

Спок подзывает официанта и спустя пару минут к ним присоединяется бутылка отборного английского «Boodle's», лайм и тоник. Джим удовлетворённо хмыкает, наполняет две стопки, игнорируя швепс, но Спок отрицательно качает головой. Ему необходимо сохранять трезвую голову в любой ситуации, а вот для людей вроде Кирка отсутствие определённого количества промилле в крови, напротив, скорее минус. Однако пить «на работе» им запрещают так же, как и всем остальным.

Джим безразлично пожимает плечами, выпивает из двух стаканов и закидывает в рот лайм.

— Ты быстро опьянеешь, если продолжишь употреблять алкоголь в таком темпе, — замечает Спок, наблюдая за тем, как он облизывает наверняка горьковато-кислые после лайма красивые, по-мальчишески пухлые губы. В этом жесте определённо есть что-то магнетическое.

— Да плевать, — отмахивается Джим, вновь наполняя стакан. — Ты ведь все равно нихрена не рассказываешь, а время убить как-то надо.

— В выборе способов его убийства ты неоригинален, — парирует Спок, и Джим смеётся:

— Может, научишь новым?

— Вряд ли они когда-нибудь тебе пригодятся, — отвечает Спок, на что Джим лишь снова пожимает плечами:

— Откуда ты знаешь? Я люблю экспериментировать.

Джим пьёт тоник и поверх бокала смотрит на Спока. Сказанное им повисает  в воздухе невысказанным вопросом, нарочитой двусмысленностью, оседает на языке дурманящей ментоловой свежестью, и Спок вопросительно вскидывает бровь — он не понимает, срабатывает ли профессиональная привычка или Джиму действительно интересно узнать о нём больше.

— Не сомневаюсь, — холодно отрезает он и добавляет, выделяя первое слово: — Я не люблю.

— А как ты относишься к абстрактному искусству? — внезапно интересуется Джим. Спок оказывается настолько не готов к резкой смене темы, что отвечает по существу, и следующие пятнадцать минут они увлечённо обсуждают Мондриана и Кандинского.

Когда бутылка пустеет примерно на четверть, наконец, приносят еду. Джим, разомлевший, с пьяно блестящими глазами, набрасывается на бифштекс с таким остервенением, как будто голодал как минимум пару лет. Спок ужинает как всегда — неторопливо и размеренно, думая о своем, но периодически ловит себя на мысли, что наблюдает за Джимом.

Спок пока не определился с тем, что в нём так привлекает, впрочем, ответ лежит не на поверхности. Гораздо проще определиться с тем, чем Джим раздражает. К примеру, он, оказывается, очень шумный и разговаривает с набитым ртом. Однако Спок почти готов простить ему эти мелкие недостатки, ведь Джим вскользь высказывается о Феллини, а о Феллини Споку не доводилось говорить ни с кем с тех пор, как он уехал из Сан-Франциско… очень давно

Ему нравился Сан-Франциско — там было проще простого затеряться в вечно гомонящей и спешащей куда-то толпе, не требовалось дополнительной конспирации, как и уловок, обеспечивающих безопасность. Оружие там тоже купить было гораздо проще и быстрее, чем здесь. Спок не из тех, кто жалуется на жизнь. Он привык подстраиваться под обстоятельства, когда наоборот не получается, привык ждать и не отступаться от задуманного.

Он уверен, знает, что рано или поздно навсегда оставит позади проржавевший,  болтающийся на паре креплений дорожный указатель с полустёртым названием, которого даже при желании уже не разобрать, и сухими цифрами, повествующими о численности жителей и расстоянии до ближайшего населенного пункта.

Однажды он покинет это место. Как всегда — один.

Они возвращаются далеко за полночь. Ночные улицы кишат наркоманами, бомжами и прочими маргинальных элементами, Спок отворачивается от окна, но неприглядная картина всё равно маячит перед глазами — слишком привык видеть всё это изо дня в день. Джим сидит рядом, расслабленно откинувшись на жёсткое кожаное сиденье, и как будто спит, однако Спок чувствует его взгляд из-под ресниц и сдерживается, чтобы не посмотреть в ответ. Это лишнее.

В его жизни нет ничего лишнего — ни вещей, ни людей, ни отношений. Это роскошь, которую могут себе позволить только те, кто привык проживать дни, не задумываясь о завтрашнем и не веря в то, что когда-нибудь всё изменится.

У него много планов на будущее.

***

Сидя  за компьютером, Спок внимательно изучает очередное досье. Похоже, на этот раз попался действительно интересный экземпляр. С ним будет непросто, но это хорошо — Спока, как и любого профессионала своего дела, утомляет рутина.

Он вглядывается в фотографию: в жёсткий излом бровей, острые, угловатые черты немолодого уже лица, приметный давний шрам от ножа на левой скуле, глубоко посаженные серые глаза, злой холодный взгляд, — и анализирует. «Послужной список» потенциального мертвеца впечатляет: неофициальный, но безграничный контроль над местной правящей элитой, нелегальная торговля оружием в промышленных масштабах, отлаженный канал поставки наркотиков из Колумбии и Венесуэлы по всему западному побережью, разветвленная сеть замаскированных под клубы и казино публичных домов.

«Sin Trek» в их числе. В груди Спока неприятно ёкает. Он вновь с пристрастием изучает предоставленную клиентом биографию — она лишь немногим отличается от составленной Споком собственноручно — и подавляет вспыхнувшее на миг глухое раздражение. Что-то необъяснимое и неизбежное сродни визиту всадников Апокалипсиса, необходимому этому миру, как воздух, останавливает. Не даёт взять телефон, набрать номер и назвать окончательную сумму. Спок объективен в оценке своих возможностей. Похоже, эта планка ему пока не по зубам.

Сквозь неплотно задернутые  шторы робко пробивается размытая полоска тусклого света. От кружащих в воздухе пылинок этот свет кажется невероятно грязным. Но он есть. Настоящий солнечный свет. Это настолько невероятно, почти абсурдно, что Спок, взяв в руки чашку с чаем, подходит к приоткрытому окну и отодвигает портьеру.

С высоты двадцатого этажа отчетливо видно, как город быстро наполняется дымом. Он берется словно из ниоткуда, из воздуха, из обжигающих неуместных солнечных лучей, заполняет всё вокруг плотной удушливой серой завесой. В поднимающихся от земли, вихрями закручивающихся над крышами домов клубах теряются очертания предметов и людей, и кажется, что город — уже не город вовсе, а кратер извергающегося вулкана, и вот-вот во все стороны потечёт горячая густая лава.

Огонь способен очистить всё и спасти всех, но порой он обязан стать наказанием.

От едкого смрада слезятся глаза, и Спок плотно закрывает створку, следом задёргивает шторы. Комната погружается в привычный полумрак. Спок возвращается к столу, но, прежде чем снова погрузиться в работу, ловит самого себя на нежданном.

Он не может заставить себя перестать думать о Джиме.

***

— Спок, ты вообще в курсе, как правильно кий держать?

Беззлобный, скорее подначивающий смех Джима взвивается к потолку, пробегает над головой яркими цветными всполохами, и Спок невольно вспоминает, что когда-то тоже умел улыбаться. Это было так давно, что словно и не случалось вовсе, но забытое, заброшенное, как будто <i>не его</i> ощущение касается губ и остаётся на них — горьковато-терпким привкусом лайма и мяты, невесомой прохладой таящего в бокале льда.

— Безусловно, — с нарочитым достоинством отвечает он и виртуозно разбивает пирамиду битком, попутно отправляя два белых шара в дальние угловые лузы.

— Ух ты! — Джим восхищённо аплодирует. — Но я всё равно тебя сделаю.

— Попробуй, — великодушно соглашается Спок, с досадой отмечая, что не стоило смотреть на Джима перед ударом — рука очень невовремя дрогнула, и шар, метивший прямиком в центральную лузу, в итоге встретился с бортом.

— Обязательно, — обещает Джим.

Он наклоняется над столом, примеривается, прицеливается долго, словно давая возможность Споку как следует оценить всё: и угол удара, и ловкость рук, и <i>ракурс</i>.

Спок делает скидку на то, что с ним, скорее всего, играют, и потому сопротивляется погружению с головой. Он прост, даже аскетичен в своих желаниях, по меркам Города — практически свят и не склонен изменять своим привычкам ради мимолётного увлечения.

Хотя соблазн, безусловно, велик. Тем интереснее будет выдержать испытание.

Перехватив взгляд Джима, он на пару мгновений задерживает его на себе.

И с удивлением отмечает, что выдержать его не так-то просто. Джим смотрит внимательно и серьёзно, словно заглядывает прямо в душу, и Спок невольно подбирается, будто готовится атаковать или отразить нападение.

Естественно, этого не происходит. Джим улыбается краем губ и мастерски вгоняет шар в лузу.

Спок отдаёт партию с чётким осознанием того, что хочет узнать о своём партнёре по игре больше, чем ему готовы рассказать. Он привык к бесцеремонным вторжениям в чужую жизнь, неважно, частную или профессиональную, привык к постоянному переворачиванию тонн ненужной информации в поисках роковых случайностей и не менее роковых слабостей. Привык воспринимать всё это как необходимую, пусть и не особо приятную часть работы, — и не испытывать ни жалости, ни колебаний, ни угрызений совести.

У него никогда не возникало ни малейшего сомнения в правильности того, что он делает. Кто-то рождён для того, чтобы править миром, кто-то — чтобы развозить газеты и воняющую прогорклым маслом пиццу по спальным районам, кто-то — чтобы положить жизнь служению обществу потребления, которому плевать на подобное самопожертвование и чьи-то идиотские идеалы.

Но есть и другие.

Чистильщики.

Те, кто тихо, незаметно и безупречно вычищает грязь из темных углов, избавляя мир от скверны.

Спок не сомневается. Он — вправе.

Но, странное дело, в случае с Джимом проверенный способ действия вызывает лишь отвращение. Спок хочет, чтобы Джим рассказал о себе сам — когда пожелает и будет готов.

Они приезжают домой поздно. Джим уходит к себе и, похоже, сразу же засыпает, а Спок еще долго меряет шагами комнату, потом пьет безвкусный травяной чай на кухне, не зажигая света и не глядя в окно.

И думает.

О том, что грязь имеет свойство появляться словно из ниоткуда.

О том, что в окружающей беспросветной серости ее практически не видно.

О том, что он не имеет права на привязанности.

***

Долгое время не происходит ничего экстраординарного. После того, как Спок отказывается от самого выгодного из поступавших ему когда-либо заказа, наступает временное затишье — не принимая во внимание двух спровоцированных этим отказом покушений. Спок популярно объясняет своим менее удачливым коллегам недоступную их ограниченным умам  истину: он на самом деле отклонил предложение не потому, что в полиции предложили более выгодные условия сотрудничества. После этого от него, наконец, отстают, но слежка продолжается ещё около месяца.

Он спокоен. Таким из колеи его не выбить.

Из колеи выбивает другое.

Джим по-прежнему остаётся у него каждые выходные, и постепенно Споку начинает казаться, что так было всегда. Джим невероятным образом, легко и непринуждённо вписывается в его жизнь, в её стройный, просчитанный, упорядоченный до мелочей уклад, и, вопреки доводам разума, это не выглядит неправильным.

Теперь они разговаривают — подолгу и обо всём. Джим начитан и неглуп, и у них оказывается куда больше общего, чем Спок с высоты своего жизненного опыта мог предположить поначалу. В его голове постепенно, пусть и с трудом, укладывается даже крамольная мысль о том, что кто-то с такими незаурядными мозгами может быть так вызывающе красив.

Спок чувствует, как нечто важное в нём постепенно, но неуклонно… меняется.

Он всё чаще задерживает на Джиме взгляд. Ему нравится, как Джим двигается и разговаривает, как держится на сцене и в его обществе. Ему нравится то, что Джим не жалуется и не пытается расспрашивать его о прошлом. Споку нравится его безупречный вкус.

И улыбка. От неё веет горечью и надеждой, и это щемящее сочетание подкупает настолько сильно, что хочется видеть его снова и снова. Хочется чувствовать эту улыбку ближе. На своих губах.

В Джиме есть качества, которые Спок действительно ценит в людях: он не сдается, не умеет проигрывать и не собирается этому учиться. Даже в той жестокой ситуации, в которой в итоге оказался, Джим всё равно не теряет себя. Это сложно и недоступно большинству.

Спок даже не думал, что может настолько сильно увлечься.

И ещё меньше предполагал, что однажды желание дотронуться до кого-то пересилит извечную брезгливость, вызванную осознанием того, кем этот кто-то является.  

— О чём ты думаешь?

Спок поднимает глаза от шахматной доски. Джим внимательно смотрит на него.

— О рокировке, — ровно отвечает Спок и делает ход.

Джим улыбается и забирает его слона.

Еще одно их общее развлечение с каждым разом приобретает все более личный, интимный подтекст. Джим выигрывает с завидным постоянством, но Спок неизменно оказывается ошарашен. Всем: нелогичностью, но результативностью стратегии, быстротой реакции на собственные провокационные ходы, умением поддерживать беседу, не отрывая взгляда от доски, вырванными практически из рук победами.

Но порой он задается другим вопросом: как человек вроде Джима оказался в ситуации, которой легко мог бы избежать, воспользуйся он своими мозгами.

Похоже, не все так просто.

Непонятно почему, но эта мысль не дает ему покоя. Она свербит, расползаясь в мозгу тысячей подрагивающих студенистых отростков, завладевает вниманием и не позволяет отмахнуться, отгородиться стеной железной воли, заставляет возвращаться снова и снова.

Спок не задает вопросов, но, очевидно смотрит настолько красноречиво, что Джим не выдерживает сам.

— Давай уже, — он ведет плечом и небрежно смахивает коня Спока с доски. Ставит на освободившуюся клетку ладью и косится на него с раздражением. — Спрашивай, я же вижу, что хочешь.

Спок кивает — нет смысла отрицать очевидное.

— Почему ты занимаешься… этим? — он неопределенно взмахивает рукой. К горлу внезапно подкатывает тошнота — стоит только подумать о необходимости озвучить то, что подразумевается под неопределенным «это». Несмотря на то, что Джим зарабатывает на жизнь своим телом, назвать его шлюхой не поворачивается язык.

Джим дергает щекой, кривит губы и долго молчит. За это время Спок успевает выиграть партию, не испытать от победы никакого удовлетворения, заварить чай, заказать пиццу (пепперони для Джима и вегетарианскую — для себя) и вновь расставить шахматы. За окном — очередной унылый ненастный вечер, плавно и незаметно перетекающий в черную промозглую ночь. Спок живет здесь так долго, что непостижимым для себя образом научился различать, когда периоды суток сменяют друг друга, несмотря на то, что вовне это почти никак не проявляется. Утро, день, вечер, ночь — все дождь и темнота.

Джим передвигает пешку и отвечает — когда Спок уже перестает ждать:

— У меня не было выхода.

Спок прекрасно знает, что такое «нет выхода». Он видит это в глазах своих жертв каждый раз — за секунду до того, как жмет на спусковой крючок. Если, конечно, жертвы удостаиваются чести посмотреть в глаза освободителю своих грязных сгнивших душ. Некоторые не заслуживают даже этого.

Поначалу, очень давно, его рука едва заметно дрожала под этими взглядами, неприятно коловшими, казалось, прямо в не окончательно зачерствевшее сердце. Со временем это прошло. Он научился не заглядывать под крышку бака перед тем, как вытряхнуть из него мусор.

— Почему? Выход есть всегда.

— Ты сам-то в это веришь, Спок? — Джим горько усмехается, глядя на него.

Во что Спок не верит точно, так это в успокаивающую силу дежурных фраз. Он отрицательно качает головой, хоть и уверен в том, что ответа от него не ждут.

— Если бы дело было только во мне, я бы предпочел сдохнуть, чем жить так, как живу, — резко говорит Джим, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Но дело не только во мне. Есть те, чьи жизни зависят от того, насколько удачно я сегодня подставлю задницу. Я понимаю, что это херовое оправдание, но другого у меня нет, извини.

— Ты не обязан оправдываться передо мной, — говорит Спок, глядя на него снизу вверх.

Джим открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но, передумав, машет рукой и отправляется к себе. Спок внимательно смотрит ему в спину и не удивляется, когда Джим останавливается на пороге комнаты, словно раздумывая. Костяшки пальцев руки, которой он цепляется за дверной косяк, белеют.

— Почему-то я чувствую, что обязан, — глухо говорит Джим, не оборачиваясь.

Дверь хлопает, лязгает замок.

Спок переводит взгляд на доску. Вертит в руках отвоеванного ферзя.

Он разучился чувствовать.

Он так думал.

Когда-то.

***

Следующим вечером Спок привозит Джима в бордель на двадцать минут раньше положенного времени и, повинуясь странному желанию, выходит из автомобиля проводить его.

— Зайдёшь? — Джим смотрит на него выжидающе, чуть прищурив глаза, и тусклый свет уличных фонарей тенями ложится на его скулы.

Над их головами вяло, вполсилы громыхает, и в этих звуках Споку мерещится стук бьющихся о борта бильярдных шаров. Партия, закончившаяся его победой час назад, кажется символичной.

В бильярде он удачлив.

В жизни…

Не всегда.

Преодолевая иррациональное желание взять Джима за руку, Спок входит в двери вслед за ним.

— Слушай, а классно было. У тебя отличный удар, — Джим, опершись рукой о тумбу высокого трюмо, сосредоточенно подкрашивает губы. — Но я обязательно отыграюсь в следующий раз, учти.   

Спок понимает, что следующего раза случиться не должно. Им не следует затягивать этот узел дальше. Это опасно и вряд ли закончится хорошо. Но непреодолимое, запретное влечение опутывает его с ног до головы, сковывая движения и обрубая все попытки мыслить поперёк.

Вообще-то Спок не может оторвать взгляда от губ Джима — ярко-алых, как струящаяся из вспоротых артерий кровь.

— Безусловно. Отыграешься, — отвечает он.

Джим, ухмыльнувшись, начинает раздеваться, совершенно не стесняясь присутствия Спока. Сегодня у него обычная программа: макияж, чулки, паркет, Джо Кокер.

Полумрак номера во второсортной гостинице (или заднее сиденье автомобиля, или его собственные «апартаменты» через две комнаты от гримерки), вялый член очередного жирного ублюдка во рту,  разбросанные на полу презервативы, мятая несвежая постель — как наиболее вероятный сценарий последующей ночи.

— Чертовы чулки, — бормочет Джим и на вопросительный взгляд Спока поясняет: — Не могу надеть так, чтобы не порвать. Никогда не привыкну, наверное.

— Я могу помочь, — предлагает Спок раньше, чем успевает понять, чем чревато это предложение.

Джим секунду неверяще смотрит в глаза, а потом перебрасывает ему чулки и забирается на высокий стол. Выглядит он при этом так, что у Спока в голове что-то перемыкает: расстегнутая белоснежная рубашка сползла с загорелого плеча, развязанный галстук болтается на шее, алые губы блестят призывно, вызывающе, аккуратно причесанные волосы хочется растрепать, потянуть за них, пропустить между пальцев. И взгляд — тяжелый, ждущий, пробирает до самого нутра.

Похоже, они все-таки заигрались.

Спок подходит, возможно, чуть ближе, чем необходимо, но Джим не возражает. У него не дрожат руки, и порвать тонкую ткань одним неосторожным движением не грозит, но он все равно медлит секунду, прежде чем приняться за дело.

Каждое прикосновение к обнаженному телу — как удар током. Мягкая ткань скользит по коже, нежной, шелковистой, гладкой — Джим бреет ноги, безусловно, чтобы выглядеть презентабельно в подобных аксессуарах, но Спок пару секунд нелогично желает, чтобы Джим делал все это только для него. Действуя неосознанно, словно в тумане, Спок закидывает его ногу себе на плечо, чтобы было удобнее, поправляет широкую кружевную резинку, и, лишь услышав резкий судорожный выдох, поднимает взгляд.

Джим сидит, вцепившись пальцами в крышку стола, и часто, с присвистом дышит.  

Спок повторяет манипуляции со вторым чулком и командует:

— Приподнимись.

Джим послушно приподнимается над столом на руках, его ноги давят Споку на плечи, еще немного — и  крышу сорвет окончательно. Он аккуратно пристегивает кружевной пояс, и непреднамеренно — но иначе не получается — лапает Джима за задницу.

Спок ведет ладонями по внутренней стороне его бедер, расправляя собравшиеся складки, неотрывно смотрит в глаза, и Джим прикусывает нижнюю губу, чуть раздвигая ноги.

— Я пойду, — севшим голосом говорит Спок, усиленно игнорируя мысль о том, как ему хочется повторить путь собственных ладоней губами и языком. Подняться выше, стащить с Джима белье, опрокинуть его на стол, взять в рот его член, отсосать, вылизать с ног до головы, вставить и не давать кончить до утра.

У него стоит так, что больно дышать.

— Иди, — хрипло соглашается Джим.

Быстро попрощавшись, Спок поспешно уходит с четким ощущением того, что только что они занимались любовью.  

Вернувшись домой, он мастурбирует под обжигающим душем, представляя, как вместо собственной ладони толкается в восхитительную упругую тугую задницу, как прижатый к стене Джим, горячий, растянутый, мокрый от смазки и слюны, до отказа насаженный на его член, тянется за поцелуями и сладко стонет в его руках.

Спок кончает на усыпанный каплями кафель, сдерживая стон, полный наслаждения и бессильного отчаяния.

На самом деле убивать он не любит — ему просто нравится чистота.

Но порой необходимость забрать чью-то жизнь перерастает в желание.

Сейчас Споку хочется убивать, и он почти рад очередному звонку.

Почти — потому что каждый такой звонок по крупице забирает способность испытывать радость .


	3. ГЛАВА 3.

Этот город никогда не спит. Подобно щупальцам кракена, опутывающим обессилевшую, сдавшуюся жертву, он сжимает в тисках безнадежной тоски всех и каждого, не давая опомниться и осознать, что в любой момент все можно изменить. Для большинства — нельзя. Уже никогда.

Сегодняшний вечер — особенный. Спок немало удивлен, что способен думать столь высокопарно хоть о каком-то из вечеров, проведенных здесь, но, тем не менее, это так.

Прошло ровно шесть месяцев с того момента, когда он впервые увидел Джима. Шесть месяцев с тех пор, как его жизнь изменилась, и Спок не может оставить это без внимания.

Джим явно удивлен, но без колебаний принимает приглашение сегодня поужинать в ресторане.

В мягком призрачном сумраке полупустого зала плавает сигаретный дым и ароматы свежеприготовленной вкусной еды. Это место, пожалуй, единственное в Городе, которое Споку по-настоящему нравится.

— А знаешь, мы же полгода назад познакомились, — Джим смотрит на него сквозь бокал с мартини. Смотрит задумчиво, не скрывая заинтересованности, и Спок находит подобную откровенность очевидно приятной. — Ты меня поэтому сюда притащил?

— Ты уверен, что действительно хочешь услышать ответ? — Спок иронично приподнимает бровь.

— Не-а, — рассмеявшись, Джим залпом допивает и тянется за бутылкой, но Спок останавливает его и наполняет бокалы сам.

Мимолетное прикосновение обжигает, и он с досадой отстраняется. Не стоило делать этого, но сейчас поздно что-либо менять. Нежданное случилось, процесс запущен и уже необратим.

Они выходят из ресторана далеко за полночь. Джим восхитительно пьян, и впервые за всё время их знакомства Спок видит на его губах настоящую улыбку. Не привычную — горькую и вымученную, — а искреннюю и светлую. Завораживающее зрелище. Спок определенно хочет видеть его чаще.

— Спасибо, — Джим стоит, сунув руки в карманы, и даже не пытается укрыться от падающих на непокрытую голову холодных капель. — Было здорово.

Спок согласно кивает. Хочется сказать многое, но слова вязким неприятным комом распирают горло, расталкивая друг друга, и потому он молчит.

Джим смотрит ему в глаза так долго, что, кажется, звёзды над их головами успевают постареть на ещё одну вечность.

А потом притягивает к себе за ворот плаща и целует.

Просто.

Без слов.

Целует.

И Спок не находит в себе сил оттолкнуть его.

Его хватает лишь на то, чтобы обнять Джима крепче и притиснуть к себе, прижаться губами к губам, мягким, горячим, целуя в ответ так, как хотел все эти шесть месяцев. Биение сердца Джима, быстрое, неровное, предынфарктным стуком отдается в его собственной груди; болтающаяся на бедре кобура с пистолетом сейчас только мешается, не дает прижаться теснее. Джим чуть склоняет голову, обхватывает руками за шею, тихо выдыхает, углубляя поцелуй.

— Спок, — он отстраняется, смотрит — испытующе и встревоженно, будто оценивая, правильно ли поступил. — Извини. Я… не хотел.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, Джим, — Спок не отпускает его, едва касаясь, ведет пальцами по щеке, смахивая попавшие на лицо капли дождя, по моментально раскрасневшимся губам, влажным, припухшим, ярким, по шее, машинально нащупывая нервно трепыхающийся под кожей пульс. — Ты сделал то, что хотел, ведь так?

— Я не был уверен в том, что наши желания совпадают, — усмехается Джим.

— Разве это не очевидно? — Спок вскидывает бровь, неожиданно для себя осознавая, что стоять в обнимку под мерзким моросящим дождем крайне приятным.

— Понятия не имею, что там у тебя в голове, — Джим неопределенно пожимает плечами. — Это ты у нас знаток человеческих душ.

— Скорее, нутра, — задумчиво говорит Спок.

— И этого тоже, — Джим медлит, не глядя ему в глаза. Кажется, даже краснеет. — Знаешь, я, честно говоря, не думал даже, что ты…

— Что?

— Ну… ответишь. После всего, что обо мне знаешь.

Спок сам тянется к нему за поцелуем. Дела говорят лучше любых слов.

Редкие в столь поздний час автомобили проносятся мимо них, обдавая слепящим светом и грязной водой из луж, но какое это сейчас имеет значение?

Джим не знает, но даже если бы он был последней шлюхой на земле, Спок все равно не отказался бы от него.

Они возвращаются домой пешком — неслыханная смелость по здешним меркам, но Спок не сомневается, что при необходимости себя они защитить смогут. Если нужно, он будет защищать их обоих, но Джим тоже далеко не слабак.

Они идут, молчат, переглядываются, останавливаются — лишь затем, чтобы опять целоваться. Разговаривают. О чем угодно, но не касаются главного — того, что с ними будет теперь. Для них все уже изменилось, и нет смысла притворяться, что можно оставить это «все» как было.

Тусклый мутный рассвет они встречают уже дома. Спок недвусмысленно притягивает Джима к себе, забирается руками ему под рубашку, целует в шею, но Джим отстраняется, качая головой.

— Я… не могу, — глухо говорит он, глядя на Спока почти со страхом.

От этого взгляда у Спока внутри все переворачивается, и тоскливая бессильная злоба переполняет, проверяя на прочность самоконтроль. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы предположить, сколько раз «партнеры» Джима спрашивали о том, хочется ли ему секса. Легко ли получить удовольствие от физической близости, пусть и с тем, кого хочешь, если раньше она приносила лишь боль и унижения?

— Не можешь или не хочешь? — Спок мягко сжимает его плечи, но не предпринимает попыток продолжить начатое. И он готов отступить, несмотря на то, что больше всего на свете хочется не останавливаться, почувствовать под собой жаждущее ласки тело, коснуться обнаженной кожи, мягкой, нежной, слизать с нее вкус и запах, брать снова и снова, заставить метаться и выгибаться в оргазме, кончить в горячее тесное тело, заполнить собой и доставить удовольствие, равного которому Джим не испытывал никогда.

— Хочу. Очень хочу, не представляешь, как, и уже давно. Но не могу, — он отворачивается, смотрит в стену, сжав губы. Можно лишь догадываться о том, какие мысли крутятся у него в голове в этот момент.

Но Спок догадывается. Вина, ущемленная гордость, ненависть к насильникам и к себе, страх, боль, отчаяние. Нет коктейля убийственнее для самого светлого из чувств.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, — тихо просит Джим.

— Тебе не нужно извиняться. Ты ни в чем не виноват, — Спок осторожно обнимает его, зарывается лицом в густые волосы, касается нежным, почти целомудренным поцелуем его губ и отступает на шаг. — Я подожду, пока ты будешь готов.

В глазах Джима — искренняя благодарность.

За это Спок готов ждать вечность.

***

Легко жить, не задумываясь о завтрашнем дне. Не планируя, не надеясь, ничего не ожидая от судьбы. Потерявшими ориентиры управлять гораздо проще, чем теми, у кого еще остались собственные идеалы. Потерявшим ориентиры Город незамедлительно подбрасывает новые, а делать предложения, от которых невозможно отказаться, он умеет. У него свои цели, свои пути и средства, ими, как выхлопными газами, пропитаны вода и воздух, они проникают в кровь беззаботных, погрязших в удовлетворении животных потребностей горожан посредством безболезненных и крайне эффективных инъекций вожделения, зависти и чревоугодия. Периодичность — ежедневно, курс — пожизненный. За рецептом и вовсе никуда не нужно идти: врачеватель каждый себе сам.

Выздоровление неизбежно.

Порой Спок ощущает себя единственным до сих пор безнадежно больным.

Звонок с незнакомого номера, неожиданный и тревожный, раздается около полуночи. Поколебавшись, Спок поднимает трубку.

— Слушаю.

— Здравствуй, — по голосу Пайка можно безошибочно определить его настроение. О примерной теме предстоящего разговора можно лишь догадываться, но Спок предчувствует, что праздным он будет вряд ли.

— Доброй ночи, — вежливо отвечает он. — Что-то случилось?

— С чего ты взял? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Пайк. От него непросто добиться прямого ответа, но это логичные последствия профдеформации: работа в сверхсекретных государственных службах накладывает на человека несмываемый отпечаток.

— Очень поздно, — туманно объясняет Спок. Слышно, как Пайк хмыкает в трубку.

— Действительно, — помедлив, говорит он, будто опомнившись и поняв, что на самом деле поздно. — Ты прав, Спок, конечно, прав. «Что-то» не случилось, но, возможно, скоро случится. Как малыш? — внезапно, без всякого перехода интересуется он, безусловно, под «малышом» подразумевая Джима, и сердце Спока на секунду сдавливает, словно клещами.

— Все хорошо, — ровно отвечает он. — Мы встречаемся каждые выходные. На работе у него… без изменений. Что конкретно ты подразумеваешь под «чем-то»?

Пайк долго молчит, видимо, собираясь с мыслями. Спок ждет, не перебивая тишину ненужными репликами. Обо всем, что ему необходимо знать, расскажут без намеков и понуканий.

— Боюсь, скоро для него все может измениться, — наконец говорит Пайк словно про себя.

Спок хмурится, идет к окну, отодвинув штору, выглядывает наружу. Луна, огромная, будто искусственная, плывет сквозь изорванные дождем клочья облаков, не освещая, а, кажется, нагоняя еще больше чернильной, пропитанной кровью темноты.

— Буду признателен, если ты объяснишь все по порядку, — натянуто говорит Спок. Он не терпит ситуаций, которых не понимает.

— Это долгая история, дружище, — задумчиво говорит Пайк.

— Я никуда не тороплюсь, — отвечает Спок. — К тому же, я правильно понимаю, что эту информацию мне по какой-то причине необходимо знать?

— Да, — Спок не видит собеседника, но предполагает, что сейчас Пайк медленно кивает, словно сомневаясь в правильности того, что делает. — Именно. Необходимо.

Он говорит долго. Спок преимущественно молчит, ограничиваясь уточняющими вопросами и неопределенным хмыканьем, если не находит, что сказать в ответ. Лишь когда ночь, темная, глубокая и непривычно тихая, сменяется мрачным, непохожим на настоящий, рассветом, Пайк умолкает, слегка охрипнув.

Для того, чтобы переварить и разложить услышанное по полкам и антресолям в своей голове, даже Споку необходимо время. Слишком много в сказанном того, что легко объясняет логика, но сердце принимать отказывается. Слишком много личного.

Ему слишком не все равно.

Разговор еще не окончен. Спок уверен, Пайк позвонил не для того, чтобы рассказать о тяжелой судьбе своего неудачливого протеже.

Если разобраться, Джим — всего лишь марионетка. Бесправная игрушка в цепких руках судьбы. Как, впрочем, и все они, просто у кого-то нитки, сковывающие руки и ноги, иногда обрываются, но после непродолжительного периода туманящей разум, пьянящей свободы кукловод обязательно вновь набрасывает петлю. И затягивает ее еще туже.

— Это все крайне… — Спок останавливается, пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово, но таковых пока не придумали, и потому он ограничивается тем, которое приходит в голову первым, — омерзительно. Но ведь есть что-то еще, так? Достаточно предисловий. Чего ты хочешь?

С минуту в трубке не слышно ничего, кроме тяжелого неровного дыхания. Спок сжимает губы в нитку и жестким волевым усилием усмиряет готовое сорваться  в карьер сердце.

— Я очень благодарен тебе за то, что ты отозвался на мою просьбу и помог мальчишке, — наконец тяжело, вымученно говорит Пайк. Спок подбирается и дышит глубоко. — Но этого оказалось недостаточно. Его жизнь в опасности, а я обещал… очень давно, что бы ни случилось, уберечь его. Я исчерпал все резервы. Мне не к кому больше обратиться, кроме тебя.

— Говори, - почти рычит Спок, раздраженный долгими предисловиями.

— Можешь расценивать это как личную просьбу, денег для того, чтобы заплатить тебе столько, сколько нужно, у меня нет. Но это не под силу никому, кроме тебя.

Спок кивает, забывая, что собеседник его не видит, и уже знает, что отказать просто не сможет.

— Есть один человек... Именно он виновен… во всем.  

— Я согласен.

Слова срываются с языка прежде, чем он успевает взвесить все «за» и «против». Хотя — он и не собирался этого делать. Джим уже значит для него больше, чем все гипотетические «против».

— Полное досье… точнее, то, что удалось узнать, в твоей почте, — Пайк переходит к делу без дальнейших расшаркиваний и пошлых благодарностей. — Накладные расходы…

— Не на счет, — перебивает Спок.

— Понял, — отвечает Пайк. — Номер твоего кошелька у меня есть.

— Я думаю, промежуточного отчета не требуется?

— Забудь об отчетах. Я и так все узнаю.

Спустя сорок четыре минуты Спок все еще продолжает рассматривать фотографию. Изучает знакомые уже мелочи: жёсткий излом бровей, острые, угловатые черты немолодого уже лица, приметный давний шрам от ножа на левой скуле, глубоко посаженные серые глаза, злой холодный взгляд…

Его зовут Александр Маркус.

И он должен умереть.

***

Спок редко выводит из гаража мотоцикл, но сегодня ему необходимо проветрить голову и произвести определенные мысленные расчеты. Оптимально время, расстояние и оружие — когда эти три вопроса решатся, можно будет подумать, что делать дальше.

Спок не сомневается в том, что эта операция станет завершающей в его карьере идеального наемного убийцы. Вот  только «лебединой» ли песней или полным провалом, не дано знать никому.

Ветер свистит в ушах, шоссе бросается под колеса, запруженные людской массой густонаселенные кварталы быстро остаются позади. Спок выжимает газ до упора и сворачивает на второстепенную, ведущую к заброшенной промзоне, дорогу. Впивающиеся в небеса ржавые покореженные металлические сваи, загаженный пирс, полуразрушенные кирпичные трубы когда-то процветавшего завода, зияющие провалами разбитых окон недостроенные малоэтажки, предназначавшиеся рабочим, — эта часть города по сравнению с центром и спальными районами выглядит откровенно жутко, но почему-то именно здесь легче всего думается.

Он останавливается у самой кромки сальной, переливающейся всеми цветами радуги воды, глушит мотоцикл и неспешно идет вдоль берега. Под подошвами начищенных до блеска сапог хрустит галька, ветер теребит полы длинного плаща, волны робко накатывают на берег, словно боясь чего-то.

Спок уже давно ничего не боится, и потому, набросив капюшон, с интересом смотрит на приближающихся к нему с разных сторон трех парней совершенно определенного вида. Бритые головы, кожаные куртки, берцы, в руках — железные цепи и кастеты.

Вечер обещает быть небесполезным.

— Эй, мужик, — один из них, самый здоровый, кивает на его мотоцикл. — Твое?

— Да, — Спок и бровью не ведет. — Мое.

— Ответ неверный, — второй амбал, чуть пониже, совершенно по-идиотски ржет. — Уже наше.

Спок морщится. Он терпеть не может дешевых спектаклей, особенно в подобных ситуациях. Либо бей, либо беги, в противном случае велик шанс самому оказаться в проигравших.

— Не уверен, — спокойно говорит он, по-прежнему не двигаясь с места.

Мордовороты подходят ближе, тем самым отрезая себе путь к отступлению.

— Повтори, че сказал, урод, — рычит первый.

— В этом нет необходимости, — ситуация начинает откровенно забавлять. Возможно, в другой раз Спок и поиграл бы подольше, но на вечер у него запланировано много важных дел. — Ты все слышал. Советую убраться отсюда как можно скорее. Это для вашего же блага.

Воцаряется молчание, а потом все трое начинают ржать. Спок терпеливо ждет.

Отсмеявшись, третий, до сих пор молчавший, подступает ближе, поигрывая цепью, и выплевывает:

— Не повезло тебе, мудак, сегодня нарваться на нас.

— Ошибаешься. — Спок отступает на шаг, прямо в воду, давая себе возможность для маневра, отбрасывает в сторону полу плаща и выхватывает пистолет. — Не повезло сегодня вам.

Три выстрела. Полторы секунды. Он мог бы управиться и за одну, но соблазн увидеть ужас в глазах насмехавшихся над ним слишком велик.

Три уже трупа грузно оседают на землю. Кровь толчками выбивается из простреленных грудных клеток, постепенно успокаиваясь. Спок обводит удовлетворенным взглядом однотонный промышленный пейзаж с примесью одной-единственной краски яркого цвета, засовывает пистолет в кобуру, садится на мотоцикл и едет прочь.

Сегодня Город стал чище, хотя это, безусловно, всего лишь капля в бездонном океане нечистот.

Мысли не отпускают даже в пути. Убить Маркуса — не такая простая задача, как ему поначалу казалось. Недельное наблюдение подтвердило этот факт. Спок вновь и вновь прокручивает в голове его основные маршруты в поисках изъянов и нестыковок. Маркус довольно часто разъезжает по разного рода делам, но всегда окружает себя такой толпой охранников, что многим коллегам Спока это задание показалось бы невыполнимым.

Спок лишь удовлетворённо кивает — на месте Маркуса он поступил бы так же. Единственная разница между ними состоит в том, что Спок вряд ли доверил бы тем, кто прикрывает спину Маркусу, собственную жизнь.

Безнаказанность и неуязвимость — понятия довольно относительные.

Лампочка в подъезде разбита кстати. Очередная локация оказывается чрезвычайно удобной для слежки. Наблюдая из грязного окна шестого этажа за тем, как Маркус раскланивается с мэром, Спок отстраненно думает о том, что в мире слишком много мусора на него одного. Если разобраться, то и сам этот мир — просто одна бесконечная свалка, на которой место разложившихся отбросов сразу же занимают новые.

У Маркуса профессиональная вышколенная охрана, но убрать их при желании не составит труда. Как и подобраться к нему самому на расстояние выстрела. Проблема в другом — уйти незамеченным после может оказаться крайне сложной задачей. Маркус, похоже, намеренно выбирает места дислокаций таким образом, чтобы лишить желающих покуситься на его жизнь возможных путей к отступлению.

Спок идет по улице, сунув руки в карманы, неторопливо, почти вальяжно, и со стороны может сойти за праздного зеваку, но мозг его напряженно работает, просчитывая варианты развития событий. Неясная тревога царапает сердце, и то, что он не может определить ее природу, не способствует душевному равновесию.

Спок заходит в расположенный на пересечении центральных улиц антикварный магазин и долгое время бродит вдоль пестрящих цветными безделушками, книгами, оружием и всякой всячиной нескончаемых витрин, успокаиваясь и собираясь с мыслями. Планы, события, люди, явления — все постепенно становится на свои места, и, кажется, теперь он может почти наверняка судить о причине недавнего смятения.

Джим.

Спок нелогично и нерационально боится, что может его потерять.

***

— У нас мало времени. Он что-то подозревает.

Спок хмурится, прижимая к уху телефонную трубку. Судя по голосу, Кристофер серьезно обеспокоен.

— С чего ты взял?

— Вчера после очередного свидания с Джимом Сэм предпринял попытку побега. Как ты понимаешь, неудачную.

Так.

Это плохо.

Очень плохо.

И очень-очень не вовремя.

— Его подстрелили, — продолжает Пайк.

— Он…

— Нет. В коме, — Пайк молчит несколько секунд и добавляет: — Что теперь будет — известно лишь Господу богу.

— И надзирателям, — Спок подавляет прилив острой, застящей ярости и почти готов лично наведаться к новому начальнику тюрьмы за сатисфакцией.

— Да, — он слышит тяжелый вздох. — Теперь их не оставят в покое. Нужно действовать, и немедленно.

— Я делаю все возможное, — усилием воли Спок берет себя в руки. Он должен довести начатое до конца во что бы то ни стало. Даже если брата Джима уже не спасти, шанс спасти самого Джима еще есть. Призрачный, тающий с каждой секундой промедления, но Спок пойдет на любой риск до тех пор, пока сужающееся вокруг них кольцо не сдавит горло до невозможности вдохнуть.

— Я знаю, — Пайк медлит пару секунд, но потом все-таки добавляет: — У тебя все получится. Не может не получиться. Береги себя. И Джима.

— Обязательно, — Спок вешает трубку и какое-то время невидящим взглядом смотрит в окно, словно наблюдая за разворачивающейся на балконе напротив семейной драмой. Честно говоря, на месте мужа он проломил бы башку себе — чтобы быть настолько непроходимым идиотом и не замечать творящихся в собственной квартире постоянных измен, нужно постараться.

С перил стекают капли крови, яркие, как фотовспышка, обманутый муж, поняв, что натворил, хватается сперва за голову, потом за телефон, в соседней комнате в кроватке надрывается годовалый ребенок, на которого всем, конечно, плевать, и, в принципе, все понятно, все как обычно, но у Спока сводит пальцы от желания немедленно, прямо сейчас забрать Джима и уехать отсюда.

Куда угодно — лишь бы подальше от Города и его грехов.

Спок чувствует, что его воля слабеет под их натиском.

Он чувствует — и все равно пойдет до конца.

***

— Так значит, наш мальчик оказался настолько хорош, что вы желаете его выкупить? — сально светя свиными глазами в сторону Джима, администратор борделя ухмыляется, и Спок хочет придушить его. Останавливает одно: привлечь к себе ненужное внимание сейчас — значит навсегда потерять Джима и то, без чего они оба уже не смогут жить.

Скулы Джима неумолимо заливаются краской, он стискивает кулаки и не смотрит на Спока.

— Мои мотивы — последнее, что должно вас интересовать, — холодно говорит Спок, глядя на ублюдка в упор.

Декер. Мэтт Декер.

Спок запоминает его имя.

Декер понимающе кивает и, окинув Спока оценивающим взглядом, бросает:

— Миллион.

Спок вскидывает брови и рассматривает его с откровенным недоверием, пытаясь понять, шутит тот или говорит всерьёз. Но, судя по алчному блеску в глазах мерзавца, ни о каких шутках не может быть и речи.

— Вам не кажется, что это перебор? — буднично интересуется он, по ходу дела оценивая обстановку. Они на восемнадцатом этаже. Трое охранников в комнате, трое в коридоре, на каждом этаже еще минимум по двое, а у него с собой всего одна запасная обойма.

И Джим.

Нет. Побег — худший вариант из возможных, и Спок отметает его сразу же.

— Нисколько, — в тон ему отвечает Декер и кивает секьюрити. Те берут Джима под руки и выводят из комнаты. Как арестанта.

Декер внимательно смотрит им вслед, и как только дверь захлопывается, вновь поворачивается к Споку.

В его глазах — жестокость и жажда наживы, подобных которым еще поискать, и этот взгляд не сулит ничего хорошего.

— На _нашего Джима_ поступил крупный заказ, — говорит сукин сын, ухмыляясь. — Один малый хочет выкупить его на несколько ночей и готов заплатить сколько угодно. Мне-то всё равно, однако вам, мистер Спок, насколько я могу судить, есть, что терять. Потому скажу. Этот парень — настоящий псих. У него конкретный сдвиг по фазе, и он готов платить за свои нетрадиционные пристрастия столько, сколько мы попросим. Он уже как-то заказывал у нас девчонку, блондинку, и основательно её изуродовал, впрочем, оплатил лечение, и сейчас она как новенькая. Кэрол Маркус, можешь спросить, как ей понравилось, — он мерзко хихикает, не подозревая, что его мозги в любой момент могут оказаться на ближайшей к голове стене. — Сам понимаешь, цеплять кого-то из цивилов этому фрику не с руки, потому он предпочитает выглядящих чистенько и презентабельно шлюх.

Оскорбление ударяет словно пощечина. Нет. Хуже. Спок чувствует себя так, словно это он должен лечь под спятившего подонка.

— Вы не станете так рисковать тем, кто приносит больше прибыли, чем весь ваш бордель, — отвечает он, максимально ровно и отстраненно, с невероятным трудом подавляя бушующие логичные в этой ситуации эмоции.

Декер цокает и качает головой.

— Парень не против, чтобы наши мальчики дежурили с ними и следили за тем, чтобы он, войдя в раж, не натворил лишнего.

— Чего именно? — спрашивает Спок, чувствуя, как пересыхает в горле.

— Ну, скажем так, он большой любитель игр с ножами, — ухмыляется тот.

У Спока темнеет перед глазами. Он покидает комнату быстро, так быстро, как только может, но все равно успевает услышать брошенное в спину:

— Завтра, мистер. Джим отправится к нему завтра.  


	4. ГЛАВА 4.

Призраки прошлого нечасто тревожат его в настоящем. Обычно они приходят поодиночке, робко ступая по самой границе не привыкшего к отдыху сознания, напоминая о себе неясной тревогой, тоской, ожиданием неизбежного.

Сегодня они впервые решили собраться вместе.

Спок стоит около распахнутого настежь — наверное, впервые за время его пребывания в Городе — окна и невидящим взглядом смотрит в простершуюся снаружи глухую, сумрачную затягивающую пустоту.

В стакане на столе медленно остывает чай.

Призраки окружают его, неспешно, словно нехотя, щерятся кривыми размытыми ухмылками, цепляются за плечи, стремясь утянуть за собой в непривычное, сладостное, вечное небытие. Им некуда торопиться — а ему нечего больше терять.

Но и к призракам ему тоже пока рановато.

План действий прост и понятен. Все должно произойти быстро. Скорость — залог успеха и его главное преимущество.

Ночь наступает неожиданно быстро, и Спок понимает — время пришло.

Стакан падает с глухим стуком падает, остывший чай выплескивается на грязный пол.

Дверь беззвучно закрывается за его спиной.

Решение принято.

Назад дороги нет — и будь что будет.

Спок торопится. Он должен успеть, ведь от этого зависит жизнь — всего одна, но для него самая важная.

Впервые он так спешит не для того, чтобы ее отнять.

Он вытаскивает Декера из кровати за шиворот, бьет в лицо несколько раз, не давая опомниться, встряхивает, как мешок с дерьмом, чем тот на самом деле и является.

— Тебе стоит поменять замки на входной двери, — холодно комментирует Спок его попытки вытереть хлещущую из носа кровь. — Где Джим?

— Тебе не поздоровится, ублюдок! — рявкает тот, задыхаясь, за что получает еще один, не менее ощутимый удар.

— Я жду, — он все так же внешне спокоен и невозмутим, но лишь идущие по пятам призраки знают, чего ему стоят эти спокойствие и невозмутимость.

— Черта с два! — слышит он в ответ и все-таки теряет терпение.

Каждое слово — драгоценная секунда. Каждая секунда уменьшает шансы застать Джима живым.

— Адрес! — рычит Спок, для верности снова впечатывая Декера башкой в пол.

— Ты сдохнешь, охуевший отброс! — выплевывает тот, за что незамедлительно зарабатывает сотрясение.

— Адрес! — Спок стискивает пальцы на его горле, давая понять, что время шуток и предупреждений кончилось.

Сукин сын неразборчиво матерится, судорожно хватает воздух, когда Спок чуть ослабляет захват и вновь сдавливает ему горло, заставляя Декера прохрипеть название улицы и цифры.

Спок с невероятным удовольствием сжимает пальцы сильнее.

Остывающий труп остается лежать на полу. Дверь заперта на ключ, вытащенный из кармана его пиджака. Как минимум до следующего вечера ублюдка никто искать не станет.

И в его интересах, чтобы сказанное было правдой — если потребуется, Спок вытащит его даже из преисподней, а после доставит обратно и лично проследит, чтобы котел, в котором ему предстоит вариться ближайшую вечность, был раскален добела.

Спок запахивает плащ и, накинув капюшон, выходит из здания. Над Городом бушует гроза. Часы на центральной башне отбивают два удара.

Для того, чтобы добраться до места назначения, нужно около получаса. За это время…

Спок не хочет даже думать о том, что может случиться, если он опоздает.

***

Он врывается в комнату за несколько секунд до того, как окраплённое кровью лезвие впивается Джиму в горло, и первым же выстрелом сносит маньяку полголовы. Тело ублюдка грузно валится на матрас, и Спок одного за другим отправляет обоих не успевших опомниться охранников на тот свет. Он перезаряжает пистолет, но уже без лишних слов понятно, что всё кончено.

Джим лежит на постели, подтянув колени к груди. Он совершенно обнажён, и Спок отчетливо видит, как дрожат его плечи. Взгляд автоматически фиксирует бурые потёки на грязно-белых простынях.

Спок закрывает дверь изнутри, подходит к кровати и с омерзением спихивает мертвое тело на пол.

— Как ты? — край кровати прогибается под его весом. Он не смотрит на Джима, понимая, что лишнее внимание тому сейчас не нужно, но, даже отвернувшись, как наяву видит бледные лунные блики на его голой спине.

— А сам как думаешь? — глухо спрашивает Джим.

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает Спок.

Джим поднимает голову и долгим взглядом смотрит на него. В его глазах Спок видит только боль и больше всего на свете хочет хоть немного облегчить её, но не знает — как.

— Меня едва не убили, Спок, и я ничего не мог с этим поделать, — Джим морщится от боли, но всё-таки садится в кровати и снова обхватывает руками колени. Ему очевидно неловко, это поразительно, и Спок берёт с кровати одеяло, накрывает им Джима, избавляя того от необходимости демонстрировать свою наготу.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Джим, и Спок понимает, что не имеет права не оправдать его доверие. И то, что он на самом деле сейчас хочет сделать, даже одни мысли об этом, узнай о них Джим, были бы справедливо расценены им как предательство.

Джим не должен узнать о том, что больше всего остального Спок хочет опрокинуть его на кровать, развести в стороны ноги, вылизать с головы до ног и взять так, чтобы заставить забыть всех, с кем ему когда-то, вольно или невольно, пришлось быть. Спок хочет заставить Джима выгибаться под собой, стонать, кричать, по-настоящему теряя голову от наслаждения. Спок хочет целовать его окровавленные опухшие губы и чувствовать, как в плечи впиваются его пальцы.

Он хочет всего этого так, как ничего и никогда не хотел — и поэтому не рискует смотреть на Джима, понимая, что может выдать себя.

— Что будем делать… с <i>этим</i>? — Джим с отвращением смотрит на валяющийся около кровати труп. Запах крови, витающий в воздухе, резким металлическим привкусом оседает на языке, но Спок уже привык не обращать внимания на подобные мелочи.

Гораздо больше его сейчас интересует другое. Чтобы взглянуть на тело своего обидчика, Джим поворачивает голову влево — и Спок обнаруживает, что внимательно изучает неглубокий, но длинный порез на его шее. Он всё ещё кровоточит и странным образом привлекателен. На бледной от лунного света коже Джима он смотрится… уместно.

Спок не знает, как объяснить подобные ассоциации.

Джим ловит его взгляд и машинально касается раны рукой.

— Чёртов извращенец, — зло комментирует он, размазывая кровь пальцами.

— Тебе нужно быть осторожнее, — замечает Спок.

Джим вновь смотрит на него — настороженно и влекуще, и Спок не может отделаться от ощущения, что он читает его мысли.

Они сидят очень близко друг к другу. Настолько близко, что контраст между наглухо упакованным с ног до головы в чёрное Споком и совершенно обнажённым — не считая одеяла, которое уже наполовину сползло с его спины, открывая перечёркивающий живот порез — Джимом не может не заводить.

Джим сверлит его пристальным взглядом — Спок отвечает ему тем же — и тоном, не терпящим возражений, говорит:

— Поехали отсюда.

Отойдя на пару кварталов от места событий, они ловят машину. Специально для таких случаев у Спока заготовлено несколько путей отхода, и сейчас он выбирает ближайший к их пока еще дому.

Если говорить начистоту, то ему просто хочется поскорее остаться с Джимом наедине.

Джим снимает куртку и, на ходу стягивая футболку, идет в ванную. Спок слушает, как шумит вода, стоя в полутьме прихожей и не шевелясь. Сердце бухает в груди, словно он только что пробежал марафон, и от мыслей о том, что между ними, без сомнения, произойдет уже очень скоро, к щекам неудержимо приливает кровь.  

Джим возвращается — на нем вновь, как в их памятный «первый раз», только полотенце, — и смотрит на Спока вопросительно, почти тревожно.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает он.

Спок на мгновение сжимает кулак и кивает:

— Да. Конечно. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально, и не из такой задницы выгребали, — Джим усмехается, проводит рукой по волосам и делает несколько шагов, оказываясь почти вплотную к Споку, недвусмысленно заглядывает в глаза.

— Мы долго будем здесь стоять? — он берет Спока за запястья, кладет его руки себе на бедра и обнимает за щею.

Полотенце беззвучно соскальзывает на пол.

Спок сглатывает, глядя ему в глаза, и против собственной воли чуть сжимает пальцы, заставляя Джима втереться в себя.

Он возбужден. Они оба.

И у него не находится сил врать, когда Джим спрашивает — тихо, почти шепчет, потираясь губами о его губы:

— Ты хочешь меня? Скажи?

На потолке беспрестанно пляшут тени от проезжающих мимо автомобилей. Где-то вдалеке слышатся резкие сигналы клаксонов. Небо вновь обрушивает на землю свой гнев потоками ледяного непрекращающегося дождя.

Но это все — там, за стенами, невообразимо далеко.

Там, за стенами — другой мир. Безжалостный, продажный, грязный. Мир, где один человек не значит ничего.

Но здесь и сейчас, между ними — всё по-другому. Здесь и сейчас всё по-настоящему. Честно.

— Да, — отвечает Спок, стискивает пальцы на его бедрах сильнее, и Джим одобрительно выдыхает ему в губы. — Но мне не нужно, чтобы ты делал это из чувства долга. Не нужно, Джим.

Джим, чуть отстранившись, склоняет голову к плечу и серьёзно смотрит на него.

— Кто тебе сказал, что я буду делать что-то из чувства долга?

Спок вскидывает бровь и неопределённо пожимает плечами.

— Мне казалось, это вполне логично.

Джим улыбается — легко и открыто. У Спока перехватывает дыхание — такую улыбку он видит на лице Джима нечасто и пока не знает точно, как правильно на неё реагировать.

Но ещё более он не уверен в том, что же следует делать, когда Джим, обнаженный, возбужденный, желанный, закидывает ногу ему ни бедро, прижимается теснее, легко целуя в шею. А Спок понимает, что не снял с себя даже плаща.

— Джим, постой… подожди, — Спок ведет ладонями вверх по его спине, еще пытаясь отстранить от себя, но через тонкую кожу своих любимых чёрных перчаток чувствует тепло тела. И понимает, что не хочет лишать себя этого.

— О чём ты? — Джим трётся щекой о его волосы, бёдрами втираясь в бёдра, и Спок вжимается носом в его шею. — Я хочу тебя, неужели ты не чувствуешь?

Спок чувствует — он и сам взвинчен настолько, что от мыслей о том, что придётся прекратить, становится физически больно. Подхватив Джима под ягодицы, он идет в комнату, удерживая его на весу, и, дойдя до кровати, опускает на нее. Джим притягивает его к себе, ближе, и Спок ложится рядом с ним, безостановочно гладит чужое податливое тело, наслаждается напряжёнными тихими выдохами над ухом, прихватывает губами кожу на шее и плече, тискает крепкую задницу, заставляя Джима резче двигать бёдрами.

— Ты уверен? — с трудом оторвавшись от него, Спок чуть запрокидывает голову, заглядывает в глаза. — Если ты считаешь, что обязан это сделать, то нам лучше остановиться.

О том, что остановиться уже вряд ли возможно, он предпочитает не думать.

Джим снова улыбается и берет его за подбородок. Спок прижимает его к себе теснее, не оставляя себе пути к отступлению.

Три громких хлопка за окном — где-то совсем близко, но там, в другом мире.

Им придётся вернуться туда — но уже вместе.

— Конечно, я уверен, Спок, — отвечает Джим — и целует его.

Удивительно, но в его поцелуях нет ни грамма похоти. Они совершенно иные — горячие, сладкие, неистовые, жадные, но пробуждают не похоть — страсть.

Единственное, о чем жалеет Спок — это о том, что так и не успел раздеться. Он хочет чувствовать все: трение тела о тело, мягкость кожи под своей ладонью — но не готов остановиться даже на пару секунд для того, чтобы снять перчатки. Не переставая целовать Джима, Спок растягивает его, и через гладкую кожу пульсация мышц ощущается, кажется, даже острее, чем если бы между их телами не было преград. Джим беспрестанно стонет и вскидывает бёдра, удерживая себя руками под коленями, открывается полностью, давая Споку возможность наблюдать за собой, снова и снова сжимается вокруг его пальцев.

— Хватит… не могу больше, — наконец выдавливает он, когда Спок, взбудораженный этим зрелищем, ускоряет темп и проталкивает в Джима всю ладонь. — Трахни меня, пожалуйста, трахни, вставь мне, Спок, сейчас, пожалуйста, хочу тебя, <i>хочу, хочу</i>!

У Спока достаточно причин, чтобы не останавливаться, но ещё больше их для того, чтобы исполнить просьбу немедленно. Но сложно удержаться от того, чтобы еще раз погрузить в Джима ладонь, почувствовать, как коротит в мозгах при виде того, как жадно и туго смыкаются мышцы вокруг запястья. Он медленно, с оттяжкой вытаскивает руку, целует Джима в плечо и, поднявшись, идет в ванную. Предусмотрительность — одно из главных его достоинств, в конце концов, такой сценарий был вполне предсказуем, потому он берет с верхней полки смазку и презервативы и возвращается. Джим ждет его, раскинувшись на кровати, смотрит тяжело, жадно, под этим взглядом Спок садится рядом и тянет его на себя. Джим с готовностью подчиняется, седлает его, расстегивает узкие брюки. Спок чуть наклоняется назад, опирается о спинку кровати, приподнимает бедра, позволяя Джиму стащить с себя штаны, предоставляет ему полную свободу действий — и тяжело выдыхает, когда скользкие от смазки пальцы обхватывают его член и несколько раз проезжаются по нему от основания до головки.

— Сейчас, сейчас, — сосредоточенно шепчет Джим, вновь смазанно целует Спока и, раскатав по его члену презерватив, направляет его в себя.

Судорожный несдержанный вдох в губы друг другу - Спок раскрывает его своим членом, чувствует, как напрягается гибкое красивое тело в его руках, целует жёстче, глубже. С губ Джима срывается придушенный стон, и он толкается вниз сам, но Спок сжимает ладонями его бёдра, тормозя слишком резкие движения.

Он не хочет, чтобы всё было быстро.

В Джиме горячо, безумно горячо и так же безумно сладко. Он опускается медленно, в основном потому, что сам Спок не даёт ему двигаться быстрее, наслаждаясь именно таким темпом, осторожно, аккуратно, смакует каждый миллиметр и не отрывает взгляда от его лица. Джим стискивает пальцами его плечи, тяжело дышит, кусает и без того опухшие губы, смотрит в ответ, не отводя взгляда. Спок входит в него до конца и давит на бёдра ладонями, сдерживая попытки Джима начать двигаться немедленно.

Он пытается всеми силами абстрагироваться от того, сколько таких, как он, у Джима уже было.

С этого момента всё изменится. Он просто не допустит, чтобы всё осталось на своих местах.

— Спок, давай же, ну, — выдыхает Джим, обнимает его крепче, уткнувшись носом в плечо, нетерпеливо ёрзает, дразнит, распаляет. — Сколько можно, я так давно хотел, чтобы ты меня трахнул, да, вот так, да, а-ах!..

Он стонет сладко, откровенно, запрокидывает голову, когда Спок, удерживая его за талию, направляет на себя, насаживая резко, глубоко, проклятье, как же глубоко и как тесно.

— Тебе хорошо? — его ладони соскальзывают по мокрой от пота спине, и Спок позволяет себе вольность — на очередном движении проталкивает внутрь еще два пальца, заполняет Джима до предела, вынуждая его выгнуться и вскрикнуть, но очевидно, совсем не от боли.

Самым сложным оказывается не свихнуться от этой картины.

— Ах, да, блядь, хорошо, мне очень хорошо, ни с кем так хорошо не было, Спок, ещё, пожалуйста! — голос Джима срывается, когда Спок обхватывает его член ладонью, дрочит жестко, почти грубо, с силой стискивая пальцы, целует в шею, чувствуя, как подкатывает оргазм.

Он кончает, едва не теряя сознание от удовольствия, не дав себе опомниться, опрокидывает Джима на кровать и отсасывает ему, позволяет тянуть себя за волосы, направляя движения, облизывает головку, пропускает член в горло, сглатывает, до тех пор, пока Джим, громко, отчаянно застонав, не изливается ему в рот.

— Ох, черт, Спок, блядь, это охуенно, — Джим дышит тяжело, поверхностно, пытается прийти в себя, наблюдая, как Спок раздевается. Плащ, брюки, рубашка, туфли, носки, белье — все неаккуратной кучей падает на пол, Спок ложится рядом с Джимом на кровать, притягивает его к себе, целует в губы, и какое-то время они просто лежат в обнимку, наслаждаясь друг другом, близостью и теплом.

Второй раз Спок берёт его чуть позже, когда от безостановочных поцелуев у обоих уже начинают саднить губы.

— Повернись, — просит он, и Джим, закусив губу в предвкушении, переворачивается на живот, давая ему полный карт-бланш. Спок ласкает его тело губами и ладонями, пока Джим, уперевшись локтями в подушку, встаёт на колени, скользит языком вдоль позвоночника. Он целует впадины между рёбер и под острыми лопатками, все позвонки и ямочки на пояснице, разводит в стороны ягодицы, обводит кончиком языка раскрытый,  растянутый анус. Он вылизывает Джима, трахает языком, погружая его глубже в горячее отзывчивое тело, наслаждается хриплыми прерывистыми стонами, тем, как Джим дрожит в его руках, как подается назад, шире раздвигая бедра, как просит сильнее и глубже. И Спок подчиняется — дает ему и сильнее, и глубже, растягивает сразу четырьмя пальцами, погружает их до самых костяшек, трет простату, чувствуя тугую пульсацию мышц, до тех пор, пока слова и просьбы Джима не сливаются в сплошной бессвязный бред, в котором угадывается лишь искреннее, требовательное «еще».

В Джиме хорошо до одури. Спок забывает про презерватив, хочет чувствовать Джима, каждый миллиметр кожи, входит в него одним сильным глубоким толчком и сразу же останавливается, хотя объективной необходимости в этом нет, есть только дикое, совершенно несвойственное для него желание продлить физический контакт и доставить удовольствие. Он до синяков стискивает напряженные бедра, запрокидывает голову, кайфуя от ощущения того, как плотно Джим обхватывает его собой, как сжимается, прогибаясь в пояснице, как умоляет двигаться и извивается от нетерпения.

Ничего не имеет значения — ничего, кроме его удовольствия и сносящего крышу невероятного, невыносимого кайфа. Спок трахает Джима быстро, размашисто, каждым толчком выбивая из него хриплые вскрики, трогает везде, куда дотягивается — грудь, твердые соски, живот с четко обозначившимися кубиками, истекающий смазкой член, задницу, бедра, спину, плечи. Джима трясет под ним, он тянется к себе с совершенно ясным намерением, но Спок отталкивает его руку, обхватывает ладонью, дрочит в ритм движениям собственных бедер, и Джиму не остается ничего больше, кроме как принимать его в себя, стонать, кричать и наслаждаться ласками.

Сдерживать себя больше не получается, Спок наваливается на него, кончая, засаживает до предела, прижимается грудью к спине, прикусывает за загривок, переживая, наверное, самый яркий в своей жизни оргазм. Джим послушно сжимает мышцы, выворачивает голову, тянется за поцелуем, он все еще не кончил, но Спок знает, что с этим делать. Он выходит, толкает Джима в спину, заставляя лечь на живот, вылизывает пульсирующую распяленную дырку, из которой вытекает его смешанная со смазкой сперма, и проклятье, как же это заводит. Джим откровенно стонет в подушку, вздергивает задницу, словно требуя больше – больше языка, пальцев, рук, губ, и Спок останавливается лишь тогда, когда он кончает снова, так и не притронувшись к себе.

Он совершенно без сил, но все равно тянется к Споку, целует в губы, спускается ниже и берет его член в рот. Спок гладит его по волосам, поначалу сдерживаясь, но потом это становится просто нереально, и он запрокидывает голову, остервенело толкаясь навстречу чертовски умелым губам и языку. Джим не отстраняется даже тогда, когда Спок загоняет член ему в горло, лапает его за задницу, постанывает от удовольствия, позволяя трахать свой рот, отсасывает настолько мастерски, что у Спока мутится рассудок. Он перекатывает в руке тяжелые яйца, скользит губами по стволу, толкается языком в узкую щелку и сглатывает. Спок наклоняется, гладит его спину, плечи, задницу и, не удержавшись, засовывает в растраханный припухший красный анус сразу три пальца. Джим дергается, прогибается в пояснице, подставляясь под ласки, плотнее сжимает губы, и Спок со стоном снова кончает ему в рот, не в силах сдерживать волны оглушительного наслаждения.

— Слушай, надо ложиться спать, иначе мы так никогда не закончим, — Джим сыто улыбается, вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони, но сразу же, в противовес собственным словам, приникает к Споку всем телом, целует в губы и часто, загнанно дышит, пока Спок трахает его пальцами, с каждым разом проникая все глубже, массирует простату и дрочит в такт второй рукой.

— А-ах, блядь! — Джим выгибается в оргазме, и лишь тогда Спок успокаивается, позволяя ему безвольно обмякнуть на себе.

Оглушительный, ни на что не похожий запах секса бьет в ноздри, простыни мокрые от пота и спермы, но это совершенно не мешает им заснуть, крепко стискивая друг друга в объятьях.

Завтра им предстоит тяжелый день.


	5. ГЛАВА 5.

— Джим, пожалуйста, послушай меня, — Спок методично пересчитывает патроны и, поколебавшись, кладёт в карман запасную обойму. Сто к одному, что она не понадобится, но…

Интуиция упрямо нудит, что лучше подстраховаться.

— Оставайся здесь. Об этом месте никто не знает. Я вернусь как только смогу.

— Я могу чем-то помочь? — Джим хмуро смотрит на его приготовления.

— Будет оптимально, если ты не станешь ни во что влезать и просто сделаешь то, о чем я попросил, — Спок подходит к нему, притягивает к себе, целует в губы, шепчет в самое ухо, слегка покусывая мочку: — Твоя задница нужна мне в целости и сохранности. Когда покончим со всеми делами и будем в безопасности, я планирую неделю не выпускать тебя из постели. Это минимум.

— Серьезно? — Джим слегка улыбается, обнимая его.

— Безусловно, — Спок целует его в шею. — Рассказать, что я хочу с тобой сделать?

— Расскажи, — Джим запрокидывает голову, подставляясь.

— Хочу раздеть тебя, Джим, — расслабив ремень на его джинсах, Спок без зазрения совести засовывает руку ему в штаны и лапает, игнорируя протестующее восклицание. Честно говоря, не такое уж и протестующее. — Хочу раздвинуть тебе ноги, отсосать, вылизать твою великолепную задницу и трахать, пока ты не потеряешь сознание от оргазма, — он с удовольствием отмечает, как дыхание Джима тяжелеет с каждым словом, и хоть это сейчас крайне не вовремя, однако позволяет, пусть на секунды, но отвлечься от тягостных мыслей. — Хочу закинуть твои ноги себе на плечи, сложить пополам, загнать в тебя свой член, представляешь угол проникновения? Джим? Представляешь, как тебе будет хорошо? Хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, хочу слушать, как ты стонешь подо мной, как кричишь от наслаждения и просишь еще, хочу чувствовать, как ты сжимаешься вокруг меня, хочу кончить в тебя и слизать с твоего живота сперму после того, как ты тоже кончишь, Джим, и я обещаю, что тебе понравится. Тебе обязательно понравится, Джим, я об этом позабочусь, поверь.

У Джима отвисает челюсть, и очаровательный румянец заливает скулы. Он широко открытыми глазами смотрит на Спока, хватая ртом воздух, краснеет и явно не верит в то, что только что услышал.

Спок наслаждается реакцией пару секунд, а потом почти целомудренно целует его в щеку и добавляет, позволяя себе легкую улыбку:

— Неужели ты думал, что я не знаю таких слов? Или, возможно, не способен их произнести?

— Н-нет, просто ты всегда такой сдержанный, непривычно слышать такое от тебя. Очень непривычно и… охренеть как возбуждает, — признается Джим. Он дышит прерывисто, твердый член упирается Споку в бедро, и то, как легко он заводится от одних лишь слов и прикосновений, восхищает и будоражит воображение.

Спок слегка пожимает плечами и проводит пальцами по его опухшим красным губам, невольно вспоминая, как всего несколько часов назад эти губы, мягкие, блестящие и влажные от смазки ласкали его и отвечали на его поцелуи.

— Мне пора, — он делает над собой усилие и отстраняется.

— Ты вернешься, — говорит Джим, и это не вопрос.

Спок кивает. Он вернется. Конечно же, вернется.

Иного не дано.

Сегодня выходной, но у Маркуса назначена встреча. С начальником тюрьмы, вопреки обыкновению — не на нейтральной территории, а в его собственном кабинете.

Такой шанс выпадает лишь единожды, и Спок намерен им воспользоваться.

Он останавливает такси в десятке кварталов от места назначения и дальше идет пешком, набросив на голову капюшон и скрывая лицо. Он почти физически ощущает, как души тех, от кого он очистил этот мир, скользят следом, не то пытаясь остановить, не то подгоняя к цели.

Ветер, пронизывающий и безжалостный, рвет полы плаща, вокруг привычно бушует непогода, и, наверное, впервые за все время пребывания в Городе Спок понимает, насколько ему все здесь осточертело.

Он готов к переменам — чего бы ему это ни стоило.

Обычная спальная зияющая провалами выбитых окон многоэтажка. Беретта. Оптический прицел. Чердак.

Не самая удобная локация, но другой поблизости не найти.

Спок аккуратно вынимает из рамы кусок разбитого (не им) стекла и пристраивает винтовку на подоконнике. Луны не видно, и это кстати — обнаружить себя из-за бликов света на стволе ему совершенно не хочется.

В прицел видно, что Маркус сидит спиной, а начальник тюрьмы — Митчелл, кажется, его фамилия Митчелл — трясется напротив.

Спок давит смешок. Им обоим недолго осталось.

Охрана околачивается здесь же, в кабинете, слоняется по периметру, то и дело закрывая обзор. Убрать всех разом не получится, но Спок на это и не надеялся.

Внезапно Маркус, как будто что-то почувствовав, оборачивается и пристально всматривается в темноту за окном. Спок чуть смещается в сторону и спешно убирает оружие с позиции, заметив все-таки выплывшую из-за туч чертову луну.

Маркус довольно долго вглядывается в ночь, но, видимо, ничего не заметив, поворачивается обратно,, говоритт Митчеллу пару слов и поднимается.

Спок торопливо ставит винтовку обратно, настраивает оптику, прицеливается...

Времени мало. Несколько секунд — и он уйдет, тогда придется все начинать сначала, а это просто невозможно, этого нельзя допустить.

Маркус кивает, наклоняется, опираясь о стол ладонями и, наконец-то, идеальный угол обзора.

Медлить больше нельзя, но Спок уже готов.

_Три._

Скоро все закончится.

_Два._

Его сердце бьется ровно.

_Один._

Спок нажимает на спусковой крючок, думая о тех, чьи жизни разрушил этот недочеловек.

Джордж Кирк. Капитан полиции. Женат, двое детей. Убит двадцать седьмого августа две тысячи девятого года в возрасте тридцати семи лет во время операции по захвату группы мафиози, пытавшихся сбыть крупную партию героина.

Вайнона Кирк. Домохозяйка, мать двоих детей. После смерти мужа по решению суда принудительно помещена в психиатрическую клинику для прохождения длительного курса лечения в связи с обнаружившейся алкогольной зависимостью и обсессивно-компульсивным расстройством психики. Находится там по сей день.

Джордж Сэмюэл Кирк. Сержант полиции. Неженат. После смерти отца отстранен от должности в связи с участием в деле о незаконном обороте наркотических средств. Осужден на двадцать восемь лет заключения в тюрьме городского округа за организацию преступной группы, хранение и сбыт наркотиков и убийство первой степени. Тяжело ранен при неудачной попытке побега. Два дня назад скончался в отделении интенсивной терапии клинической больницы тюрьмы городского округа. Диагноз — кардиогенный шок.

Джеймс Тиберий Кирк…

Джим...

Его Джим. Марионетка в руках кукловода-садиста. Спок не понимает и не хочет понимать мотивов Маркуса, побудивших его отыграться на Джиме за отцовские прегрешения. Что это — жажда самоутвердиться, желание показать собственное превосходство, причинить боль, потешить самолюбие, наблюдая, как один из безусловно лучших в своем поколении быстро и неизбежно опускается на самое дно?

Это уже не имеет значения. Имеют значение четыре имени, объединенных одной фамилией. Просто одна семья. С одной на всех исковерканной, сломанной судьбой.

И еще сотни людей, которые могли подарить этому городу надежду. Сделать его лучше.

Чище — одним фактом своего существования.

Имеет значение то, что сегодня они, наконец, будут отмщены.

Если бы это было возможно, Спок убил бы Маркуса снова.

Первый выстрел достигает цели. Тело грузно оседает на пол, и в следующую секунду, пока никто не успел опомниться, Спок стреляет снова — прямо в искаженное страхом и непониманием холеное лицо Митчелла.

В поднявшейся суматохе он ускользает подобно тени, ветру, призраку собственного прошлого, бросив винтовку на чердаке. Он догадывается, что на место Маркуса найдется достаточно претендентов и вряд ли его смерть станет поводом для чьего-то искреннего горя.

Однако есть много других причин, почему им с Джимом нужно скрыться как можно надежнее и скорее.

Спок уходит задворками, ежесекундно ожидая погони, но за ним, к удивлению, никто не следует. Он пережидает ночь в когда-то красивом, даже помпезном, а сейчас — обветшалом и заброшенном здании городского театра, ни на минуту не смыкая глаз, и возвращается домой утром с мечтами о сне и нехорошим предчувствием, от которого в суматошном перестуке аритмично заходится сердце.

В ту же минуту, когда Спок пересекает порог, он понимает — что-то случилось.

Квартира перевернута, буквально поставлена вверх дном. Пропало все, связанное с работой, что он не успел накануне перевезти на другую квартиру: старый ноутбук, фотоаппарат, вся техника, но это хлам, все по-настоящему ценное давно спрятано в надежном месте. Но даже это не имеет никакого значения.

Потому что пропал Джим.

Спок мечется по комнатам, пытаясь отыскать следы, что угодно, малейшую зацепку, которая поможет понять, куда его могли увезти. В висках бухает кровь, к горлу подкатывает мерзкий тошнотворный комок страха, ярость застит глаза и мешает думать.

Он садится на кровать, в бессилии сжимая кулаки.

Кто-то утверждает, что жизнь проносится перед глазами в момент смерти.

Они врут.

Жизнь проносится перед глазами в минуты сильнейших потрясений. Предательств. Разочарований. Потерь. Мелькает смазанными неудачными кадрами, негативами самых ярких событий, пестрой бессмысленной мозаикой, заставляя, возможно, впервые задуматься — а было ли что-то в твоей жизни достойное, то, за что не будет стыдно на самом справедливом и честном суде?

Спок настолько погружен в себя, что не слышит телефонного звонка.

Потому ему звонят снова.

Он поднимает трубку.

— В полночь на верфи, — доносится до него сквозь скрип, технический шум и странный металлический лязг. — Два миллиона. И если хочешь увидеть свою сучку живой, советую озаботиться их поиском уже сейчас.

Спок сглатывает, малодушные мысли о том, что он ошибся в Джиме, в себе самом, отпускают, и он, кажется, снова может вдохнуть.

— Я должен знать, что он жив, — твердо говорит он.

И несколько секунд слушает невнятные ругательства, звуки ударов и тихий, прерывающийся на кашель и болезненные стоны родной голос:

— Спок… Не ведись… Они все равно убьют меня, а если придешь, то тебя тоже убьют...

Спок сжимает трубку с такой силой, что, кажется, она сейчас начнет дымиться. По ту сторону сигнала слышится смешок.

— Мы будем присылать тебе твою шлюху по частям, — рычит ублюдок. — И начнем сам знаешь, с какой.

— Если вы тронете его хоть пальцем, я гарантирую, что от вас не останется даже воспоминания. — Спок берет себя в руки, вновь анализирует и делает выводы, и под «тронете» подразумевает совершенно определенные действия.

В трубке нервно, коротко гудит, после чего воцаряется тишина.

Спок медлит всего мгновение перед тем, как набрать номер.

— Я слушаю, — в голосе Пайка ни грамма сонливости, несмотря на раннее утро выходного дня.

Спок делает глубокий вдох.

И говорит — впервые в жизни не ради себя:

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

***

Ночь скрывает тени. Ночь поглощает их размазанные вытянутые силуэты, забирает себе покой, оставляя взамен живым непроходящий страх, притворство и единственное желание: хотя бы на время забыться и забыть, кем они являются на самом деле.

Спок стоит у самой кромки воды, пристально наблюдая за возникающими из темноты широкоплечими фигурами. Воздух, липкий, как паутина, обволакивает, тяжелым саваном ложится на плечи, чуть поодаль справа на волнах качается заросшая тиной деревянная лодка.

Спок ждет.

Он не боится, хоть ситуация к оптимизму и не располагает.

Но сердце начинает биться рвано и тревожно, когда из остановившегося в нескольких десятках метров от него фургона вытаскивают раздетого по пояс человека. Сомнений в том, кто это, быть не может.

Двое тащат вяло сопротивляющегося Джима практически волоком, ставят на колени, срывают с головы мешок. Джим поднимает голову, смотрит по сторонам невидящим, расфокусированным взглядом,  Холодная, незамутненная ненависть затапливает Спока целиком, не оставляя шанса иным чувствам.

— Эй, ты!

Он узнает тембр, у него чрезвычайно хорошая память, в особенности, на лица и голоса, — именно этот подонок звонил ему утром. Спок подбирается, поворачивается и делает шаг в его сторону.

— Все принес? — ублюдок хищно скалится. Вопреки ожиданиям, он оказывается щуплым и низкорослым и совершенно не внушает ни уважения, ни даже мало-мальского трепета.

— Безусловно, — Спок кивает на стоящий в стороне кейс. Он собственноручно долго и тщательно за час до встречи набивал его исписанными листами и старыми газетами.

— Отлично, — сукин сын наставляет на него пистолет. — А теперь говори, кто заказал тебе босса? Парни!

Он машет двоим, удерживающим Джима, и один из них бьет его кулаком в лицо.

Джим стонет, сплевывает кровь на землю и бессильно обмякает. Кажется, отключается.

Чем же, черт побери, они его накачали?

Спок до хруста стискивает зубы.

— Говори, иначе мы сделаем из него инвалида! — рычит мерзавец.

Внезапно воздух вокруг взрывается оглушительным ревом сирен.

Спок успевает положить руки на кобуры за долю секунды до того, как вокруг начинает твориться истинный ад.

Сперва словно из ниоткуда возникают десятки полицейских машин.

Спок отпрыгивает назад, под укрытие нависающего над берегом пирса.

Потрясающе. Если это именно то прикрытие, которое обещал Пайк, то Спок задаст ему несколько вопросов после, когда они выберутся из-под шквального огня, открытого по разбегающимся во все стороны головорезам.

Если выберутся.

Джим лежит чуть в стороне от основного огня. Лежит, не подавая признаков жизни, и это тревожит Спока гораздо больше, чем гипотетическая, хоть и как никогда реальная возможность быть убитым шальной пулей.

Улучив момент, когда выстрелы смещаются правее, Спок выбегает из своего убежища и бросается вперед. Умение полностью абстрагироваться, отстраняться от любых внешних факторов играет на руку: он спокоен, собран и сосредоточен лишь на одной цели — вытащить Джима из-под обстрела и увезти его в безопасное место.

Если таким можно назвать хоть какое-то место в этом проклятом всеми богами и бережно хранимом, очевидно, демонами преисподней городе.

Джим бессильно повисает у него на руках, пока Спок, пригнувшись, стремглав кидается обратно в укрытие. Одна из пуль, со звоном срикошетив от металлического ограждения, впивается ему в плечо — Спок не обращает внимания. Привалившись спиной к бетонной плите, он сгружает Джима — он действительно без сознания — на свой расстеленный на земле плащ и с замиранием сердца под громоподобные автоматные очереди прощупывает его пульс, с ненавистью прослеживая пальцем следы от инъекций на сгибе локтя. Спок понятия не имеет, что вкололи Джиму, но он дышит, пусть и слабо, но дышит, и это главное.

До ближайшего здания, в тени которого можно укрыться, не менее трех сотен метров. Спок берет Джима на руки и, осторожно пробравшись вдоль пирса, выглядывает из-за ограждения. Если ему ничто не помешает, то сегодня они выберутся.

Спок бежит. Кажется, так быстро он не бегал ни разу в жизни. Рядом с ним шлепается на землю истекающая кровью воронья тушка, под ногами чавкает и хлюпает влажная вязкая земля, сапоги увязают в ней чуть ли не по щиколотку, но Спок бежит, бежит так, словно за ним гонятся черти, и, если разобраться, практически так оно и есть.

Не удержавшись, он оглядывается. Полицейские машины прибывают одна за другой, вдоль берега, и без того загаженного, валяются в неестественных позах тела. Оставшихся в живых преступников сгоняют в центр полицейского окружения и ставят на колени с заведенными за головы руками, словно прямо здесь собрались вершить над ними суд Линча.

Спок отворачивается и теперь смотрит только вперед, на спасительные громады спальных многоэтажек, до которых остается совсем немного — сто метров… пятьдесят… двадцать…

Привалившись спиной к обшарпанной кирпичной стене, Спок переводит дыхание. Джим слабо стонет на его руках, обхватывает за шею, утыкается носом в плечо.

— Мне плохо, — выдавливает он.

Спок успевает сгрузить его на землю, поддерживает, помогая не упасть, успокаивающе, почти невесомо гладит по голове, пока Джима выворачивает кровью и желчью на растрескавшийся асфальт, долго и мучительно.

— Черт, — Джим тяжело дышит, сплевывает, вытирается платком Спока. Его трясет, словно в лихорадке — отходняк после приема разного рода веществ бывает крайне болезненным, Спок знает это не понаслышке. — Мудаки. Ощущение такое, будто сейчас сдохну.

— Нужно уходить, — Спок мягко, осторожно помогает ему подняться, но Джим протестующе мотает головой на попытки вновь взвалить его на руки.

— Мне уже лучше, — упрямо говорит он.

Осторожно, но не медля без надобности, перебежками они продвигаются от дома к дому. Постепенно звуки полицейских сирен и редких уже, одиночных выстрелов стихают, остаются позади, так же как и загаженный берег, на котором сегодня — редкий случай для Города — вершилось настоящее правосудие.

Подходящую машину Спок находит довольно быстро — ротозеев, надеющихся на авось, следует наказывать жестко и беспощадно.

Через пару минут, спрятав отмычки обратно во внутренний карман пиджака, он аккуратно укладывает Джима на заднее сиденье старого «форда», укрывает плащом и садится за руль. Простреленное плечо ноет, одежда промокла от крови, Спок срывает с пассажирского сиденья тонкий, порванный в нескольких местах чехол, удерживая руль одной рукой, второй зажимает рану и давит на газ.

Здания, автомобили, пустыри, свалки проносятся мимо. Спок погружен в свои мысли, но не забывает то и дело поглядывать в зеркало заднего вида, развернув его так, чтобы видеть Джима. Похоже, он спит, и Спок делает несколько кругов по центру и окраинам, запутывая возможную погоню.

Он думает. В Городе им некуда бежать. Возможна лишь временная — очень короткая — передышка между сейчас и моментом, когда станет слишком поздно.

Поколебавшись, он принимает решение. Безусловно, это опасно, но им нужно переждать хотя бы одну ночь. Споку — привести себя в порядок, Джиму — выспаться и немного прийти в норму. В голове зреет план, но для того, чтобы он оформился в действие, нужно сделать еще один телефонный звонок.

Дорога предательски плывет перед глазами — он потерял слишком много крови. Спок останавливает автомобиль в нескольких улицах от места назначения. Джим просыпается до того, как Спок успевает коснуться его плеча, и с тревогой смотрит на него.

— Ты бледный, как смерть, — говорит он, переводит взгляд на плечо с зажатой на нем тряпкой, и поднимается, практически подскакивает на месте. — Пойдем.

Спок идет, пошатываясь, но не теряя осанки. Ему нельзя показывать слабость, ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя.

Замок на обшарпанной деревянной двери поддается с трудом. За деревянной обнаруживается еще одна дверь — на этот раз металлическая, тяжелая, с кучей хитроумных кодовых замков. Спок отпирает все, пропускает Джима вперед и, войдя следом, тщательно запирает. На несколько часов они в относительной безопасности. Об этом месте неизвестно ни одной живой душе: куплена на никогда не существовавшего человека через давно почившую фирму и подставного риелтора.  

— Не включай свет, — Спок тяжело опускается на стул в узкой темной прихожей и переводит дух.

— Блядь, — Джим стоит, прислонившись к стене и схватившись за голову. — У меня башка раскалывается. Чем тебе помочь?

— На кухне… — Спок пережидает очередной приступ головокружения. — Аптечка. Принеси…

Разбив ампулу, он вкалывает себе полкубика адреналина, промывает, обрабатывает и перевязывает рану, пока Джима снова жестко и болезненно выворачивает в ванной. А потом все так же впотьмах отправляется на разведку.

В маленькой, почти пустой — пара стульев, кухонный стол, холодильник со стратегическим запасом консервов, кровать и шкаф с кое-какими необходимым вещами — квартире стоит отчетливый застоялый запах пыли. Ничего удивительного — он не был здесь с того момента, как купил ее около года назад.

Джим возвращается, пошатываясь, тяжело опускается на стул.

— Пойдем, — Спок тянет его в комнату за собой, укладывает на кровать, накрывает одеялом.

Джим засыпает почти мгновенно.

Спок негромко включает радио, задергивает шторы. Из малозаметной ниши в стене он достает новый телефон с «чистой» сим-картой и набирает номер.

— Все хорошо? — судя по голосу, Пайк уже не надеялся застать его в живых.

Похоже, им еще многое предстоит узнать друг о друге.

— Относительно, — односложно отвечает Спок. — Нам нужны деньги и место, где можно будет переждать шумиху.

— Я все устрою.

— Почему все происходит именно так? — после паузы неожиданно для себя спрашивает Спок.

— О чем ты?

— Почему нельзя сделать так, чтобы все всегда получали по заслугам?

— Ты идеалист, мой мальчик, — Пайк усмехается, но усмешка выходит горькой. — У тебя не получится искоренить зло, как ни старайся. Один не может победить всех. В одиночку ты никто, слышал о таком?

— Я в это не верю.

— А во что ты веришь?

— Все и всегда начинается с одного человека, — говорит Спок. — Почему этим человеком не могу быть я?

— Полиция куплена, Спок, — после паузы отвечает Пайк. — Чиновники, армия, пресса — все куплены. Это система, в которой все друг друга покупают и продают, так было всегда, столетиями, с сотворения мира. Ты ничего не сможешь изменить.

— Я могу попытаться, — отвечает Спок. — Могу. Я не продаюсь, значит, есть и другие такие же. Ты сам — лучший пример того, что не все потеряно.

— Я тоже не святой, Спок, — усмехается Пайк.

— Безусловно, — соглашается Спок. — Я — тем более.

— Послушай, — Пайк вздыхает, тяжело и горько. — У меня есть для Джима новости. Я не смогу сказать ему сам, просто не смогу. Придется тебе.

— Я… — Спок оборачивается и ловит на себе взгляд Джима, тревожный, больной, еще расфокусированный со сна. — Да, я все сделаю.

Они говорят еще какое-то время, после чего Спок отключается и оставляет телефон на столе.

Ему нередко приходилось лишать людей их близких, но сообщать об этом — пока еще ни разу.

Джим принимает известие о том, что он остался совсем один, молча, и так же молча уходит в ванную.

Спок делает радиоприемник громче.

Джим возвращается через час и, не говоря ни слова, просто садится рядом. Спок обнимает его — так крепко, как только способен, целует в висок, гладит по голове ласково, почти баюкая. В темноте его глаз не видно, но мокрые соленые щеки, прерывистое дыхание, то, как он прижимается к Споку, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо — все это не нуждается во взглядах и пояснениях.

— Она любила меня, — хрипло говорит Джим, глотая слезы. — Мама… Она правда меня любила.

— Я знаю, — шепчет Спок. — Знаю.

Он не уверен, что сможет заменить Джиму всех, кого он потерял.

Но попытается.

Обязательно попытается.

Джим засыпает под утро. Спок осторожно укладывает его на кровать, накрывает пледом, пишет краткую инструкцию дальнейших действий и кладет ее на прикроватную тумбочку, после чего начинает собираться.

Но перед тем, как отправиться отдавать Городу последний долг, Спок еще долго смотрит на Джима, на совсем еще юное лицо, освещенное бледным лунным светом, и невольно задумывается.

Он не верит в случайности.

Они нужны друг другу.

Иначе зачем все это?


	6. ЭПИЛОГ

Спок выходит из здания окружной психиатрической клиники в 20.34, снимает перчатки и, помедлив, брезгливо бросает их в стоящую у обшарпанного крыльца урну, переполненную окурками, измазанными в крови шприцами и использованными презервативами.

До здания вокзала, которое находится на другом конце города, он добирается довольно долго. У него есть время — Джим приедет к одиннадцати — поэтому он успевает не только убедиться в отсутствии слежки, но и забрать из камеры хранения свои вещи.

— Ты быстро.

Джим стоит в паре десятков футов от него, на противоположной стороне узкого плохо освещённого переулка, привалившись к блестящему литьём мотоциклу Спока. На нём чёрная куртка и джинсы, белая майка бликует в свете фонарей, а из-за красных перчаток Споку на мгновение кажется, что руки Джима в крови.

Нет. Конечно, это не так. Он сам может убивать без разбору, не жалея и считая это своим ремеслом, но у Джима другая судьба.

Впрочем, у него самого теперь — тоже. Спок уверен в этом столь же твердо, как в том, что сделал всё правильно. Еще он надеется, что доктор Маккой воспользуется его советом и в ближайшее время покинет Город. Небольшой по меркам Спока суммы, которую он счел достаточной компенсацией за «беспокойство» (но уговорить Леонарда принять даже ее оказалось непросто), должно хватить и на переезд, и на то, чтобы начать новую жизнь — ту, о которой, Спок знает, доктор всегда мечтал.

Ему нечасто выпадает удача исполнить чужие мечты, но если представляется случай — он делает все от него зависящее. В этом мире слишком мало людей, чьи мечты достойны стать реальностью и в принципе имеют смысл.

Спок подходит к Джиму вплотную и берёт его руку в свою.

— Я предусмотрительно отправился по делам пораньше, чтобы тебе не пришлось ждать, — отвечает он, внимательно рассматривая ладонь Джима, и, лишь убедившись, что действительно показалось, успокаивается и целует его в губы.

Тело директора клиники найдут в его кабинете лишь завтра утром — Спок никогда не оставляет дела неоконченными.

К тому времени они будут уже далеко.

Пайк обещал помочь с деньгами и документами и предоставить временное убежище в своём старом доме в Риверсайде. Спок уже просчитал, сколько им потребуется времени и денег, чтобы беспрепятственно добраться до границы и сесть в самолёт. С билетами в один конец — на другой край света.

Говорят, дождь в Новом Южном Уэльсе — ещё более редкое явление, чем случайная смерть.

Споку уже заочно нравится Австралия.

Джим жадно целует его в ответ, обнимает крепко, и Спок позволяет себе насладиться этим, но всего пару секунд. Время торопит и вынуждает оставить нежность на потом. Впрочем, он уверен, что очень скоро подобных моментов в их общей на двоих — возможно, даже навсегда — жизни будет гораздо больше.

— Поехали, — Спок проводит костяшками пальцев по его скуле, и Джим кивает, поправляя его сбившийся набок ядовито-красный галстук.

В его глазах всё ещё явственно читаются отголоски пережитой боли, и сделать так, чтобы они навсегда сменились другими эмоциями — теперь для Спока дело чести.

Он подбирает полы плаща и садится за руль. Джим, закрепив на багажнике небольшую сумку с их скромными пожитками — Спок предпочитает путешествовать налегке — устраивается за его спиной, обнимает поперёк живота и прижимается максимально тесно. Обернувшись, Спок вновь целует его и уверенно выжимает газ.

Они едут по центральным улицам, оставляя за спиной чёрные небоскребы, кишащие крысами злачные кварталы, забитые до отказа человеческой массой серые спальные районы…

Они оба изрядно задержались здесь. Хотя, говорят, идеальный момент для того, чтобы перевернуть страницу и обнаружить перед собой чистый лист, всегда наступает вовремя.

Дождь, будто бы разозлившись, посыпает их сверху острыми, жалящими словно иглы холодными каплями, но Споку и Джиму всё равно. Для них двоих всё уже изменилось — и нет силы, способной повернуть это вспять. Очень скоро они пересекут городскую черту и отправятся дальше.

В новую жизнь, где плохая погода — не меньшее из зол, а просто ещё один повод побыть вместе.

В этом городе всегда идёт дождь…

Но в их сердцах ему больше нет места.


End file.
